En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volveré a tu vida
by Nao-chan16
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Midorikawa y Hiroto hubieran tenido una amiga de la infancia coincidente del Sun Garden y que de un día para otro ella volviera para nada más ni nada menos que formar parte del Equipo Nacional Japonés, Inazuma Japan? ¡Lean y descúbranlo! MidorikawaxOC.
1. Prólogo

**Esta vez, traje un fic de capítulos de una pareja con OC, que ya me la venía pensando desde hace mucho tiempo, no creerán la ruma de hojas de cuaderno en la que estoy sentada, ¡Y piensen que este es sólo el Prólogo! Dios mio...creo que esto se viene grande **

**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo con el Summary y el Disclaimer, para pasar después, obviamente, a la historia.**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Midorikawa y Hiroto hubieran tenido una amiga de la infancia coincidente del Sun Garden y que de un día para otro ella volviera para nada más ni nada menos que formar parte del Equipo Nacional Japonés, Inazuma Japan? ¡Podríamos apostar que un emocionado Cabeza de Helado y un divertido Alien de Marte! ¿Por qué digo esto? ¡Lean y descúbranlo! MidorikawaxOC.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sólo la OC Naomi Akatsuki es de creación propia, lo demás le pertenece al Level-5...por ahora... *risa malvada*.**

* * *

_Aclaración: En esta historia, Midorikawa nunca salió lesionado._

Prólogo.

Hacía un brillante sol mañanero en la estadía japonesa de la isla Liocott, acababa de amanecer y un goloso peli-verde acababa de despertar, fijando sus oscuros ojos a un objeto en particular que tenía su habitación, de esos objetos especiales que uno puede pasar horas observando, sólo por recordar viejos tiempos vividos en el pasado.

-Naomi...-susurró el Cabeza de Helado, como muchos le decían, viendo un portarretrato en el cuál había una fotografía, donde aparecía él y una chica de cabello liso color castaño y brillantes orbes color verde esmeralda, abrazados como dos buenos amigos, ¿Amigos? No, se podría decir que para Ryuuji Midorikawa su ''amiga'' de infancia, Naomi Akatsuki, era algo más que sólo una simple amiga.

-¿Recién despertando, Ryuuji-kun?- le preguntó su mejor amigo, Kiyama Hiroto, observándolo desde arriba de la litera que compartían.

-...- a éste le causó gracia que su amigo no le respondiera, ya que eso significaba que estaba pensando en Naomi, sí, Hiroto también la conocía, obviamente; ellos tres habían formado una pandilla en el Sun Garden, así como Suzuno, Nagumo y Osamu, o también llamados, ''El Trío de Revoltosos'' por la ''hermana'' de Hiroto, Hitomiko Kira.

-Ryuuji-kuuun, deja de pensar en Naomi-chaaaan~- le canturreaba el Alien de Marte **(Cómo yo le llamo, por el color de su pelo XD)**, para molestarlo, o quizás para sacarle una foto cuando esté rojo y enviársela a la dichosa chica con una nota que dijera: _''Ruuji-kun te está esperando Naomi-chan_~'', sip, se podría decir que ese Hiroto era **(Todo un loquillo**~ **[piensa lo que dijo y comienza a girar de la risa] ) **un bromista de primera, claro, sólo si se trataba de molestar a ese oji-oscuro con su amiga, para eso era un experto.

-¡No estoy pensando en ella Hiroto!- le gritaba de vuelta Midorikawa, mordiendo su almohada y con una lagrimita al estilo anime en el borde de sus ojos- Sólo...La extraño... ~

-Yo también Mido, pero ya verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le vuelves a ver..._Y aprovechas de declarártele de una vez_~- lo último lo dijo en susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el molestado peli-verde le oyera, cosa a la que respondió con un seco bufido acompañado de un almohadazo en la cara para el pelirrojo.

_Pero lo que ese par de aliens no sabía, era que de verdad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella peli-castaña volvería a la vida de ambos, pero especialmente, a la de Midorikawa..._

* * *

**Naomi: Ahí está el Prólogo de mi nueva historia, corto y sencillo, para que no diga mucho de lo que pasará~ **

**Haruki: (Con la imágen del meme: ''Genius'' pegado en su cara) Creo que en el próximo capítulo Naomi se unirá al equipo~~**

**Naomi: ¡Idiota! ¡Dejadecontarlahistoriarelati vamenteobvia! (Lo dice súper rápido) **

**Haruki: (Con la imágen del meme: ''Okay'', ahora) Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado...**

**Naomi:...y si fue así no olvidé dejar un review, cualquier aporte nos ayuda a mejorar nwn**

**Ambos: ¡Sayonara~!**


	2. Ficha para OC'S (No es el capítulo 1)

Buenos días/tardes/noches mis estimados lectores, como hace poco (Cinco minutos) coloqué en el summary que necesitaba OC'S decidí que lo más cuerdo de mi parte era colocar algo así como una ''ficha'' (¿Yo cuerda? Sí claro). También avisarles que quizás el capítulo uno será subido la próxima semana, pero eso sí, dependerá de cuántos OC'S lleguen, **no estoy diciendo que no lo subiré**, estoy diciendo de que quizás no ponga a los nuevos personajes directamente en el Chapter 1. Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡A la fichacueva! (Na na na na na*)

* * *

**FICHA DE OC'S ''** **EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS VOLVERE A TU VIDA''**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Sexo:**

**Apariencia:**

**Cómo es psicológicamente: (¡A lo Shirou gente! ¡Sean como Naomi-chan! XD *Ignoren esto*)**

**Posición: (Manager, jugador[a], etc.)**

**Dorsal: (Si es que es jugador)**

**Pareja: (Opcional)**

**Procedencia: (Por ejemplo, digamos que un/a chico/a ''X'' viene de un país ''X'' de intercambio a Japón)**

* * *

Eso es todo, si es que tienen alguna pregunta, no duden enviarme un mensaje.

¡Buen día Minna!


	3. Capítulo 1

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooola s mis estimados lectores/as, ship, increíblemente traje la conti antes de la fecha que les dije, perdón(?), es que lo hice para estar segura, ya que quizás me quiten el PC antes del viernes (exámenes :c) y no quería fallarles u.u.**

**Y lo de la inspiración...Bueno, estar toda la tarde escuchando las Character Songs ayuda, ¿No? Además el poder de los unicornios y los helados me han inspirado bastante~ **

**Ahora, ¡Al disclaimer! ¡Corre video! **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, ni a mí ni a Haruki (Que por cierto, en lo único que coopera es en bajarme el ánimo ¬¬'), es propiedad del Level-5.**

* * *

Chapter 1: El Regreso

Después de una pequeña lucha de almohadas, unos cuántos gritos de que pararan por parte de Kazemaru, un Sakuma lanzando peluches de pingüino uniéndose a la batalla y dos Kido y Fudo tratando de sacar al Chico Pingüino de ahí, el par de aliens por fin pudo bajar a desayunar.

-¿Por qué habéis bajado tan tarde? - les regañó Aki- Ni sabéis de lo que se han perdido, cuatro chicas llegaron de intercambio a Japón y el entrenador las ha invitado a formar parte del equipo.

-¿Chicas? – preguntaron los dos al unísono, cabe decir que Midorikawa estaba con la boca llena y con varios restos de cereal en la cara y Hiroto, bueno...comiendo tranquilamente como siempre.

-¿Algún problema con eso? – Les lanzó una mirada fulminante la manager – Sí, chicas, tres jugadoras y una nos ayudará como manager.

-E-Eso es genial, Aki-san- le dijo Hiroto, continuando con su cereal, cuando de pronto se puso a pensar y gritó- ¡El entrenamiento ya ha comenzado!

-Creí que era suficientemente obvio- se sorprendió la peliverde

-¡Vamos Midorikawa, tenemos que ir a entrenar!- le gritó el pelirrojo, llevándose a rastras al oji oscuro de ahí

-Pero Hiroto...¡Hiroto cálmate! ¡MI CEREAL HIROTO!- lloraba a cascaditas el Cabeza de Helado, tratando de zafarse, pobre...No lo dejan ni comer- ¡Mi desayuno! T-T

-¡Podrás comer después!- exclamó el otro, haciéndole señas a la chica que ahí se encontraba para que le dijera algo.

-Em...Etto...Mido-kun, de postre para el almuerzo hay helado, si vas a entrenar con Hiroto-kun te prometo que te daré una porción extra- le dijo ella, con una gotita anime, mirando cómo era arrastrado

-¿Y para mí no?- sorprendentemente era ahora el Alien de Marte quién lloraba a cascaditas, mientras Mido era quién lo arrastraba hasta el campo de juego

-¡Vallaos a entrenar les he dicho!- les gritó Aki, ese par de aliens le estaban desgastando los nervios- _Son como niños..._-suspiró con una mano en su frente, yéndose a la cocina a comprobar las reservas de helado- No puede ser... ¡Vas a ver Mido-kun cuando te agarre!- gritó por último ella, pero, ¿Qué más se le iba a hacer? El Heladito ya se había comido todo, tendría que ir nuevamente al supermercado, ¡Y ya era la cuarta vez que iba en la semana! Pobre chica, pobre, pobre chica...

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la estadía, donde Mido iba arrastrando a Hiro:

-Creo que te han pillado- le susurró el oji-esmeralda con una gotita anime

-Ya veré yo como me zafo de esta, pero no importa, ¡Ya me ha prometido mi porción de helado!- y así, éste dejó de correr y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría sin soltar al pelirrojo

-Ryuuji...¡Ryuuji!...¡RYUUJI SUÉLTAME QUE ME GOLPEAS CONTRA EL SUELO!- gritó el otro; sip, ambos eran como un par de hermanos, niños pequeños o algo que tenga que ver con la poca madurez con la que se tomaban algunas cosas, ¡Y para que decir que ya tenían 14 años! Sólo se tomaban en serio dos cosas: El fútbol y en el caso de Mido, Naomi, ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás se le podría contagiar a Hiroto, nunca se sabe.

-Ups, lo siento Hiroto- le contestó colocándolo en el suelo- Me pregunto quiénes serán esas chicas~

-¿Con que engañando a Nao-chan, Mido? Eso no se hace- le reprendía don ''Yo también quiero helado'' pícaramente

-¡Qué no! Yo sólo la quiero a ella~ **(Awwww, Me encanta aprovecharme~)**- suspiró él mientras Kiyama le observaba con una cara que iba entre la sorpresa y el asco, no le agradaban para nada aquellas situaciones.

-Okeeeey...Trataré de ignorar tus comentarios de bobo enamorado y me iré a entrenar...- le dijo dando fin a la conversación, aquél guapo pelirrojo.

Al tiempo en que Hiroto dijo aquella broma a su amigo, ambos se encontraron con el campo y con un gran rayo de sol en sus ojos.

Abrieron, cerraron y volvieron a abrir sus ojos** (Ship, de ahí el nombre del fic, ¿Decepcionante xD?, yo quería más drama, pero Haruki me dijo que estaba bien ¬w¬U)**, aquella luz les incomodaba, los dos quedaron con la vista en negro por un minuto al tiempo en que empezaban a refregarse los ojos, hasta que llegó Fuyuka, cómo no, a reprenderlos.

-¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde?- comenzó ella- ¡No se refreguéis los ojos que les va a doler más!

-Lo siento Fuyuka-san, nos hemos quedado dormidos...- habló Hiroto

-Y nos refregamos los ojos porque el sol este no está de nuestro lado ¬¬- siguió Ryuuji

-Apúrense que el capitán les quiere presentar a las nuevas jugadoras- les correteó la pelimorada, amenazándoles con una terrible, em...Zanahoria en su mano... **(¿Qué? No es incoherencia, ella también amenazó a Tsunami con una de esas(?)) **

-Ya vamos- dijeron los aliens al mismo tiempo, corriendo hacia la cancha con un aura morada cubriéndolos, hoy todos estaban con ganas de retarles, pobrecitos...

-Neeee~ Hiroto, Midorikawa, vengan acá- les llamó el capitán

-Ya vamos..~- repitieron nuevamente de la misma manera, pero cuando estaban a centímetros del de la banda...¡POM!...Todos se lanzaron sobre ellos

-¿Pero qué...-trató de decir Mido, mientras comenzaba a gritar desesperado- ¡Kabeyama sal de encima que pesas!

-Uh, gomenasai Midorikawa-san- se disculpó el tierno defensa **(Uh~ Si lo es nwn)**

-Saben que no pueden llegar tarde a la práctica...¡Prácticaaaa~!- canturreó Endo como un loco y con un aura fantasmal, y como no hacerlo, ¡La práctica es sagrada!

-Lo sabemos Endo-kun- dijo Hiroto cabreado- Pero todo es culpa de Ryuuji que estaba pensando en su chica~

De pronto, de entre todos los muchachos que se encontraban ahí, una chica de cabello castaño liso con las puntas moradas y ojos color verde esmeralda, tomó la palabra.

-¿Que Mido-chan anda de novio?- dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz

Todos se le quedaron mirando, menos ambos aliens, quienes se estaban parando y sacándose los restos de tierra que tenían en su uniforme.

-Pues no, pero...- las palabras se le cortaron al peliverde, no salían, fijó su vista en aquella chica, ¿Podría ser ella? No, no lo creía, ella se había ido para siempre y ahora volvía... ¿Su imaginación le estaba jugando bromas extrañas nuevamente? Estúpida mente caprichosa- Na-Na-Na-Naomi...

-¿Te sorprende verme, Mido-chan?- saludó ella **(Así como lo hace Ichinose) **guiñándole el ojo, mientras él se sonrojó, no parecía un espejismo o un juego de mente, quizás y era real...~

-¿Realmente eres tú?- insistió el chico, sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta hecha por ella

-En carne y hueso, mi querido y goloso amigo- río ella, corriendo a abrazarlo- Y tú Hiro-chan, ¿No me vas a venir a saludar?

-¡Na-Naomi! Por supuesto que sí amiga- y él se unió al tierno abrazo, a la tierna escena, en el tierno momento **(Sí, ahora todo se transformaba en algo tierno) **mientras todos les miraban con la boca abierta, era un momento realmente incómodo.

-Etto...¿Ustedes se conocían?- preguntó Mamoru, a lo que todos respondieron cayéndose al estilo anime.

-¿Te parece Endo?- le preguntó sarcásticamente Kazemaru

-Pues sí – contestó éste y nuevamente se cayeron, no creían que Endo fuera capaz de responder esa

-Dios mío...- suspiró el peliazu poniéndose la mano en la frente, en signo de reproche hacia su inocente capitán

-Nosotros éramos amigos del Sun Garden y del Instituto Alien, lo pasábamos muy bien molestando a Fuusuke-kun, Haruya-kun y Saginuma-kun- les contó la castaña, orgullosa de sus amigos.

-¿Conoces a Nagumo, Suzuno y Osamu?- preguntó nuevamente el peli-castaño

-Endo, vayamos a un psicólogo o a un psiquiatra – dijo Kido llevándoselo a rastras **(Like Hiro/Mido)** por su parte, los demás decidieron ignorarle esta vez **(Neee~ Pobre capitán T^T )**

-Y...¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, soltándose del abrazo

-El entrenador Kudou me llamó para formar parte del equipo y bueno, ¡Aquí estoy!-

-Y no es la única- dijo Kudo-sensei-kantoku apareciendo de entre las sombras **(ewe)**- También llegaron tres chicas junto a Naomi, yo ya se las presenté a sus compañeros, pero creo que lo más apropiado será presentarlas de nuevo, ¡Chicas!- les llamó el pelimorado mientras ellas salieron de entre sus compañeros de equipo- Ella es Yuko Fujiwara, será una manager.

-Un placer conocerlos Midorikawa-kun, Kiyama-kun- saludó ella haciendo una reverencia

-Ella es Matthew Williams y será una jugadora, puede ser centrocampista, defensa y delantera.

-Ho-Hola- saludó la de cabello rubio, tímidamente

-Ella es Hoshiri Sasaki y será una centrocampista

-Eh...Etto...Un placer conocerlos Midorikawa-kun, Hiroto-kun- saludó ella, pero de pronto se corrigió sonrojada- Lo siento, Kiyama-kun.

-No importa... Un placer conocerte- le calmó el de cabellos rojos, mirándola sonrojado también, mientras ella se sentía un poco presionada por su mirada, él lo notó y la desvió.

-Y al parecer a ella ya la conocen, Naomi Akatsuki.

-Estoy feliz de volver a verlos amigos- les dijo con una tierna sonrisa

-Ahí les dejo para que Naomi les explique los demás- y así, el entrenador se fue.

-¿Supongo que Kudo-kantoku se refiere a de dónde venimos?- les preguntó Naomi a las demás, mientras ellas asentían- Bueno, les contaré, cuando estaba pasando por el entrenamiento para formar parte del Proyecto Génesis, desde Chile me llamaron para una beca estudiantil por mis notas excepcionales o algo así y Padre me dijo que hiciera lo que yo creyera conveniente, y decidí marcharme a aquél país. Ahí mismo, en mi secundaria conocí a Hoshiri-chan y a Yuko-chan, que sorpresivamente también venían de Japón, y hace un mes conocí a Matthew-chan, cuando nos dijeron que formaríamos parte del equipo japonés, Inazuma Japan, ella viene de Canadá y las tres entrenamos mucho para que nos eligieran, mientras Yuko-chan nos ayudaba como manager de nuestro pequeño ''equipo''

-Vaya...mira las trampas que a veces nos pone el destino Ryuuj-kun- le susurró el oji-esmeralda a su amigo, quién todavía se encontraba sonrojado y shock por la situación.

-¿Y tú qué dices? ¡Te has quedado como bobo mirando a su amiga!- contraatacó el otro, y ahora el atrapado era el ex-capitán de Génesis

-E-Eso es mentira- suspiró rendido él, había pocas veces que Midorikawa le ganaba y éste los disfrutaba al máximo.

El Heladito comenzó a reír, girar y hacer cualquier cosa sin sentido en el suelo de la cancha, mientras Hiroto miraba al suelo en posición depresiva sonrojadísimo y para qué decir que los del equipo estaban con unas caras de sorpresa gigantes, no, no era de sorpresa, era de ganas de ir a meter a Midorikawa a un psiquiatra junto con Endo ahora mismo.

-Hum...¡Esto me trae tantos recuerdos!- exclamó ella a la que todos se cayeron al estilo anime

-Que normales...~ - dijo Kazemaru mirando al trío de amigos- Ya sé de quién sacaron Hiroto y Midorikawa lo...etto...normal

-¡Gracias Kazemaru-kun!- le agradeció ella inocentemente, ¡Uff! Esto ya era el colmo, ¿Alguien era normal en ese equipo? Créanme, todo indicaba que no- Nee~ ¿Me acompañas a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación Hoshiri-chan?

-Claro Nao-chan- asintió ella y ambas subieron a las recámaras de las chicas mientras Hiroto y Midorikawa les miraban embobados hasta que se dieron cuenta de cómo les miraban y comenzaron a toser torpemente

-Y yo decía que no podía llegar más gente rara al equipo- comentó Atsuya **(Oh sí, Atsuya está vivo en mi fic gente :'), coincidentemente estoy viendo el capítulo 42, LOL)**

**-**¡Ella no es rara!- le exclamó Mido regalándole con mucho amor una mirada asesina.

-Uuuhh~ Mido-kun, ¿Qué fue eso?- le canturrearon Aki, Fuyuka y Haruna, con pícaras sospechas sobre los sentimientos del peliverde

-¡Fue Amor!- gritó Hiroto comenzando a cantar junto con las managers y luego todo el equipo se incorporó **(¿Cómo no les escuchan? O.O) **mientras el pobre Ryuuji estaba sentado en el suelo, en pose depresiva **(Todos están en pose depresiva en este fic :c) **y con un aura morada cubriéndole.

-¡FUE AMOR!- gritaban todos al unísono **(Realmente ni idea si existe una canción así, sólo se me ocurrió, LOL)**

Mientras en otro lado, en la habitación que compartían Hoshiri y Naomi:

-Así que ese era el famoso Ryuuji Midorikawa- la molestaba la oji-azul

-Bueno...sí...- asintió tímidamente la castaña- ¿Pero ahora me vas a decir que no te gustó nada Hiro-kun? Yo no soy ciega y noté perfectamente que te sonrojaste cuando lo llamaste Hiroto y él también se sonrojó cuando le dijiste así...-pensó un poco- ¡Te ayudo a conquistarlo!- declaró ella orgullosa mientras su amiga le miraba con una gotita anime

-Ni siquiera me lo has preguntado- regañó ésta, con un color carmín adornando sus mejillas- A-Además, no me gusta.

-Ajá, lo que digas- ironizó la otra- ¡Vamos! Tenemos una excelente oportunidad, Aki-san nos dijo que dentro de algunas semanas tendríamos una especie de Baile entre los equipos que forman parte de la FFI, ¡Es tú oportunidad!

-Nuestra- rectificó- Si yo lo hago, tú también, tu te ofreciste a ayudarme, entonces yo también te ayudaré.

-Pero, yo no quiero- lloraba a cascaditas de la vergüenza Naomi

-¿No quieres qué Naomi-chan?- preguntó Matthew entrando a la habitación junto con Yuko

-Nao-chan quiere que Hiroto y yo seamos novios- contó Hoshiri, un tanto sonrojada.

-Awwww~ Se verían tan tiernos juntos – volvió a pensar en voz alta Naomi, mientras todos le miraban- ¿Por qué me miran? Yuko-chan, Matthew-chan ¿Acaso ustedes no piensan que se verían bien?

-Eh-Etto...-balbucearon ambas mirándose- Claro Naomi-chan

-Créanme loca ¬¬ Pero ya he visto como ambas miran a Kazemaru y a Atsuya

-¿Qu-Qué?- preguntaron al unísono, completamente sonrojadas.

-Como siempre Naomi tiene la razón- declaró orgullosa de ella misma la castaña

De pronto escuchó como a sus espaldas las tres chicas comenzaban a susurrar cosas inaudibles, mientras ella seguía con su misma pose orgullosa mirándolas de reojo.

-Naomi-le llamaron.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Disidimos hacer un trato entre las cuatro- dijo Hoshiri

-Las escucho.

-Las cuatro vamos a invitar a los chicos que nos gustan del equipo, sólo y exclusivamente si tú te le declaras a Midorikawa-kun en la fiesta.

-¿Qué?

Ahora ella no les podría fallar, su monumental orgullo estaba en juego.

-Lo haré.

* * *

**¡Uff! Lo dejo hasta ahí, vaya que me costó hacer este Chapter, ¿Merezco reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Vacaciones pagadas en Japón?**

**Por favor que digan lo último~**

**¿Naomi podrá cumplir su parte del trato?**

**¿Hoshiri, Yuko y Matthew cumplirán la suya?**

**¿Midorikawa, Hiroto, Atsuya y Kazemaru se darán cuenta? **

**¿Aceptarán ir a la fiesta con ellas?**

**¿Llegarán más personas al equipo?**

**¿Dejaré de preguntar tantas cosas?**

**¡No lo sé! Pero descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo ^^**


	4. Capítulo 2

**¡Me costó pero traje la conti! Estuve haciéndola como sieteochonuevevientemil veces sin resultado hasta que se me vino la idea más maravillosa de todas, jugar Minecraft.  
Cómo estoy enferma mis padres me han dejado ocupar la PC y pude apresurarme más en actualizar pero Minecraft me llamaba a cada rato:**

**Minecraft: Naaaaao~ Ven a excavar hasta caer del mundooo~ (Sí, tengo bastante retraso)**

**Nao: Pe-Pero la conti D:**

**Minecraft: Veeeeen~**

**Nao: Si insistes~ *le toda la tarde jugando***

**Además que se me vino la inspiración rápido :D porque hoy mismo escuché la Character Song de Kirino y Fey con la traducción al español (Viva tener lata de leer en inglés y usar el Traductor de Google 8D) y..y...y...¡Es hermosa! ¡Y qué decir de la de Tsurugi y Kariya! (Veo indirectas por ahí~)  
¡Escúchenlas se los ordeno! *latigazos* Okno, bueno~ sin más excusas, la conti ^^**

**Advertencia****: Incluye drama incoherente, Tsunderes y demás que alguna cosa sin sentido.**

**Disclaimer****: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5. **

**Aclaraciones****: O****raciones en **_**cursiva**_** son pensamientos.**

* * *

Chapter dos: Giro inesperado, la declaración antes de la fiesta.

Después de que Naomi comenzara a hacer un escandaloso berrinche de que se arrepentía y las chicas diciéndole que ya lo había prometido, todas bajaron al entrenamiento, que sorpresivamente, todavía no comenzaba.

-¡FUE AMOR!- cantaban todos los del equipo junto con las managers con corazoncitos por todos lados

-Etto...- dijeron las chicas al ver tal espectáculo, fijando sus miradas en una bolita peli-verde que giraba de un lado otro en la cancha con un aura depresiva cubriéndole- ¿Qué sucede?

Todos callaron rápidamente, sabían de antemano que si alguien les decía que molestaban a Mido, o Naomi les mataba o el propio Heladito lo hacía, claro, si les decían que lo molestaban con la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mido?- preguntó Naomi tocándole la frente, mientras él todavía estaba hecho bolita

-Tiene depresión post-no encontrar comida en el refrigerador- contestó Hiroto convulsionando en el suelo de la risa

-Ajá- dijo la castaña con la ceja arqueada- Mido, ¿qué te hicieron?

-Todos...cantaban...Naomi...zanahorias...no hay helado...- musitaba tomándole de la mano como hacen en las películas cuando alguien está traumatizado a más no poder- ¡Fue horrible ;-;!

-Okey, ahora díganme...¿Quién fue?- ordenó con un aura asesina la castaña...cofcofsentimientosobvioscofc of...al tiempo en que todos apuntaban al alien pelirrojo que por poco se le sale el alma al ver a la oji-esmeralda interrogándolo con la mirada.- Hiroto...

-_Me llamó Hiroto, no Hiro, estoy en serios, serios, problemas..._- pensó éste **(Como si fuera la media we* que no te llamase Hiro ¬¬, okno.- ;-;)** sudando frío y aún más pálido de lo normal...si es eso posible.

-Te lo diré claro...¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIDO?- gritó ella con un cuchillo en su mano, haciendo que los pájaros que estaban en los árboles salieran volando del miedo, los chicos corriesen a esconderse detrás de las bancas y comenzaran a armar su refugio de guerra ahí mismo.

~Mientras, en el despacho de Kudou-kantoku~

-Te lo diré claro...¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIDO?- escuchó el joven kantoku desde su pequeña oficina sintiendo como el piso temblaba y todos gritaban.

-Ja...-soltó una risita casi muda el entrenador- Adolecentes...- y prosiguió haciendo el papeleo para meter a Endo al psiquiatra. **(No sea malo Kudou-sama ;w;)**

~De vuelta~

-Hiroto...- gruñía la chica a la que se le ponían los ojos rojos y así como le pasó a Kazemaru mientras estaba en Dark Emperors comenzaba a flotar su cabello diabólicamente- Dime...-exigió

-¿Te digo la verdad?- le preguntó Hiroto con una sonrisa algo pícara, aunque más bien, la pregunta era para Midorikawa.

-¡NO!- exclamó el Heladito llevándose a la chica prácticamente volando a su habitación

-Je...-se rió Hiroto- Al fin y al cabo lo que pase allá arriba será lo mismo que si le decía la verdad

-Qué entrometido...- susurró para sí Hoshiri, pero aún así como mi fic es mágico (?) Hiroto la escucho frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A sí? Lo dice Señorita Tellamoportunombreluegomeson rojo-respira-ydespuéstellamaentrometi do ¬¬- bufó el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua

-¡Me equivoqué y ya! No tienes por qué enojarte -_Como si tanto te molestase que te llame por tu nombre*_

-¿Entonces por qué me dices entrometido?

-Porque interfieres en nuestro...- intentó contar la muchacha, pero luego calló y sonrió- No importa...Pero sigues siendo un entrometido

-¡QUÉ NO SOY ENTROMETIDO!

Mientras, en el cuarto de Midorikawa, sección hombres, pasillo Aliens, una Naomi miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido haciendo pucheros infantiles mientras Midorikawa la observaba con cara que iba entre '' ¿Qué carajos hace? A ''Debí dejar que matase a Hiroto''

-Su estrategia es impresionante...Hacer que Hiro-kun se enfade con ella...- pensó en voz alta ella mientras se volteaba a ver a Mido quién le observaba intrigado

-¿Estrategia de qué?- le preguntó acercándose **(Les juro que cuando lo escribí me imaginaba a Mido acercándose girando como bolita en el suelo y con su mirada asesina XD *piensa* ¡A mis archivos de HiroMido señores!) **

-E-E-Estrategia de-de nada Mido...sólo estaba pensando en...en...- _por Dios que se me ocurra algo_- ¡En zanahorias! **(Las zanahorias son especiales para mí! :C)**

-Claaro...- _¿Me está viendo la cara de imbécil? ¬¬ / Hiroto: Siiii~ / ¡Sal de mi mente Hiroto!_- Diiiiiime Naaao~

-¡No es nada! ¡De verdad!- exclamó ella con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada

-¿Por qué te sonrooooojas Nao?~ - seguía canturreándole el Cabeza de Helado, pero no esperó tal reacción por parte de su amiga:

-¡QUE NO TE HE DICHO! ¡SI TE LO DIGO ME ODIARÁS!- él estaba en shock, Naomi casi nunca le gritaba y las veces que lo hacía se podían contar con los dedos de las manos; una pequeña lágrima corrió por la blanca mejilla de la castaña, no sabía cómo, pero sus sentimientos habían derrotado a su orgullo de la peor manera, llorando. **(Oh sí, viva el drama incoherente)**

-No creo que sea tan malo como para que te odie...es más...jamás lo haría...- dijo Mido limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos y regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-Es que sé...que no me corresponderás...-ella también sonrió **(Sonrisas masoquistas everywhere)**, sólo que era una sonrisa falsa

-¿Corresponder? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que...tú me gustas...mucho...- apretó los ojos lo más que pudo, no deseaba ver la cara de tristeza de Mido diciéndole: _Lo siento_ o poniéndole una mano en el hombro negando con la cabeza, lo que menos soportaría era ser rechazada por la persona que la apoyó desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, prácticamente su pilar emocional.

-Abre los ojos...-le pidió seriamente éste, ella negó con la cabeza- Hazlo Naomi...

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo la cara de su amigo, se sorprendió. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa victoriosa, eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó secamente al no escuchar algún tipo de respuesta, sabía que no era correspondida pero por favor que se apiadara un poco con su corazón.

-Que sonrías- le contestó acariciando su mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, pero como buena mata-pasiones **(Tsundere)** que es ella le golpeó la mano alejándola de su rostro, dispuesta a levantarse e irse de ahí, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacía su dirección.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora!- ordenó dedicándole una de las caras más asesinas que la chica podía hacer, pero él, como pocas veces hacía, le desobedeció y la atrajo hacia su pecho, dándole un abrazo de lo más tierno.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se aguaban, ¿Eso significada que correspondía? No, si de su boca no salía ella no lo creería, y como lo cerrada de mente que es ella, era obvio que pensase eso.

-Y para que te quede claro que sí correspondo- susurró el oji-oscuro mientras ella le miraba con sorpresa, viendo como él se acercaba cada vez más, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez, verdadera.

Juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, ella sollozaba por lo bajo y él le limpiaba sus lágrimas, fue simple y algo torpe al ser el primer beso de ambos, pero expresó perfectamente lo que sentían.

-¿Te parece esa una buena respuesta?- le preguntó Mido sonriéndole

-Besas mal...ba-baka...- le contestó ella empujándolo muy ruborizada mientras él se reía y así, volvieron a besarse.

-Entonces... ¿Serás mi novia?

-No.- cómo no, nuevamente un aura depresiva cubrió al Heladito y comenzó a girar de un lado a otro mientras era ahora Naomi quien se reía

-¡Mentira! ¡Sí seré tu novia, Mido-baka!

Mientras, en el campo de entrenamiento los chicos todavía peleaban, Hoshiri con Hiroto, Endo con Kazemaru, Shiro con Atsuya, Kido con Fudo **(Mi mente fujoshi pensó: Kido y Fudo haciendo lemon...~ Normal no más, todo okey~ xDD)** y las chicas también discutían entre sí de quién iba a calmarlos...cuando...

-¡HABER SE CALLAN TODOS!- gritó Naomi con su aura asesina llegando tomada de la mano con Señor Heladito haciendo que todos se formaran en una hilera como si se tratase de soldados en un ejército- ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?

-¡Nada Señor, Señorita Naomi!- contestaron todos

-¡Señorita Naomi!- le llamó Hiroto

-¿Qué?- le contestó ella

-¿Por qué está tomada de la mano con el Teniente Helado?- preguntó pícaro el pelirrojo y todos dirigieron su mirada a las manos de la General al tiempo que todos comenzaban a sonrojarse, pero como buen amigo que es Hiroto...-¡FUE AMOR!

Y así, como pasó anteriormente todo el equipo comenzó a cantar, mientras Naomi echaba humo y Midorikawa se hacía bolita y giraba por toda la cancha.

En efecto, este sería un mundial que no olvidarían...

* * *

Después de que el Entrenador Kudo, harto de que los chicos cantasen mientras él se encargaba de los asuntos del Inazuma Japan, les haya castigado a todos haciéndoles entrenar hasta las doce de la noche, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar después de ese largo y loco día.

-Creo que ya está más que claro que yo he ganado, ¿No Hoshiri-chan?- se burlaba la castaña mientras la otra hacía un berrinche

-¡Pero me he peleado con Hiroto! Apostaría que ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura- dijo ella golpeándola con su almohada

-Pues yo y Kazemaru hemos estado hablando y todo ha salido muy bien~- contaba Matthew saltando desde lo alto de la litera **(No hagan eso nunca, no lo hagan ;-;) **hasta la ruma de almohadas en la que estaban sentadas Naomi y Hoshiri

-Con Atsuya ni hablar, es muy terco pero aún así hemos hablado...algo...- esta vez era Yuko quién contaba uniéndose a la conversación

-Nee~ Chicas, ¿Por qué se desaniman? Todavía faltan cómo dos semanas para el baile, además... Estuve hablando con unas amigas...que quizás nos puedan ayudar

-¿Más gente se unirá al equipo?- preguntaron todas rodeándola

-Sí, mis amigas vienen de México y como nosotras, aceptaron el papel de unirse al equipo.

-¡Genial!- exclamaron Yuko y Matthew mientras Hoshiri todavía le miraba con duda.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó la oji-esmeralda molestándola- No importa cuánto berrinche hagas, tendrás que cumplir tu parte del trato con ayuda o sin ayuda.

-¡Tú tampoco cumpliste con tu parte del trato al pie de la letra!- contraatacó ella con una sonrisa sacando el maravilloso pergamino de las promesas~ - Nosotras...-comenzó a leer- Hoshiri Sasaki, Matthew Williams y Yuko Fujiwara prometemos invitar a la fiesta a los chicos que nos gustan del equipo, sólo y exclusivamente si nuestra amiga, Naomi Akatsuki, promete declarársele a su amor platónico, Midorikawa Ryuuji, **en la dicha ceremonia**.- todas la miraron acusadoramente mientras ella dejaba de reír y comenzaba a preocuparse

Y como sucedió cuando acordaron el plan, Yuko, Hoshiri y Matthew comenzaron a susurrar lo que tendría que hacer Naomi compensando lo de no seguir la promesa al pie de la letra.

-Decidimos que tendrás que hacer Nao-chan- comenzó Yuko

-Tendrás que...- siguió Matthew

-Dejar que te grabemos cuando te beses con Midorikawa-kun- terminó Hoshiri con una mirada diabólica y la chica se asustaba, como pocas veces pasaba.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no un simple sonrojo pequeñito, ¡Su cara parecía el cabello de Hiro en esos momentos! Tampoco pudo evitar imaginarse a las chicas grabándola a ''escondidas''.

_*Midorikawa y Naomi besándose a ''solas''*_

_-Vaya...Esto tendrá muchas visitas en Youtube- decía orgullosa Hoshiri_

_-Y que lo digas- contestaban Matthew y Yuko_

_-Creo que también debería subirlo a Facebook, Twitter, Ask...- comenzaba a nombrar redes sociales la peli-oscura-... ¡A claro! ¡También deberíamos subir el link a Fanfiction!_

_-¡Sí!_

*Fin del pensamiento*

-Les mato...- susurró Naomi invocando a su personalidad malvada, haciendo que las chicas se asustasen

-No te preocupes, será un video entre nosotras..._Y Hiroto, Kazemaru, Atsuya y el internet... _

-A pues bueno~- sonrió alegremente y comenzó a dormir mientras ellas se miraban con sorpresa por la inocencia que tenía su pálida amiga. Sonrieron entre sí y se fueron a dormir...Mañana sería otro largo día...

* * *

**Okey...Sé que les dije que en este capítulo aparecerían más OCS, pero es que cuando terminé el fic original me dieron 5,000 palabras y yo dije: _No voy a hacer algo tan largo -.- _ y lo borré, pero no se preocupen porque la conti la traeré de mañana al viernes (Mi plazo máximo sería el domingo, si no la traigo preocúpense D:) Ademásh de eso...Decidí hacer un pequeño resumen en cada término del capítulo que esta vez será más fácil, ya que tengo sólo que transcribir el Chapter y organizarme un poco más en las ideas.**

**Les dejo con el resumen~ (Sólo ustedes y el resumen ewé)**

**Narrado por Endo:**

**¡Nuevas chicas llegan al equipo! ¿Qué? ¿Los chicos se desconcentran por la presencia de ''las nuevas''? ¿Las chicas muestran sus grandes habilidades? ¡En el próximo capítulo de: ''_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volveré a tu vida''_! ¡Nuevas compañeras, nuevos Amores! ¡Este fic es de otra dimensión! (Literalmente~)**

**Ya, sé que no les aclaró casi nada pero quiero dejar en claro(?) cuatro cosas: ¡Habrán más OCS! ¡Los chicos estarán de babosos enamorados! ¡Todas muestran el gran potencial que poseen! Este fic es de otra dimensión (?)**

**¿Hiroto y Hoshiri dejarán de pelearse?**

**¿Atsuya dejará de ser tan terco?**

**¿Kazemaru y Matthew comenzarán a conversar un poquito más? (1313)**

**¿Naomi los matará a todos?**

**¿Dejaré de estornudar ¬¬?**

**¿Podré terminar de construir mi casa en Minecraft?**

**¡Nos vemos en la conti y no olviden dejar reviews! nwn**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Primero que todo, quería pedirles una disculpa por no poder subir el capítulo en la fecha que prometí, la razón es que el miércoles pasado salí a dar una vuelta y encontré una colina, como la estúpida que soy se me ocurrió subirme a ella y bueno...pues imaginarán que me caí y me lastimé la mano derecha y la tuve que tener en reposo unos días (Estúpida mano :(). Lo avisé en el nuevo fic que subí el lunes (el lunes mi mano estaba curada, pero no iba a alcanzar a terminar el Chapter -.-''). Bueno, ¿Pasemos a las buenas noticias? ¡Ya han dicho (Hace millones de años) el nombre del Kenshin de Kinako y que hará el MixiMax con un dragón!. ¡Esa información es sagrada para mí! (Más como su eterna fan, pero también me servirá para la conti del nuevo fic) Además, que el nombre de su kenshin es: ****Akatsuki**** no Miko Amaterasu. ****Akatsuki****. ****Akatsuki. ¡****Sabía que me vigilaban! (No me cuestionen ¬¬, XDD) Falta que mi OC aparezca en Chrono Stone y sea la acosadora de Taiyou para completarla 1313.**

**Otra cosa**** que quería decir sobre el fic, ya no voy a aceptar más OCS (me duele en el alma, pero la fecha se acabó hace bastante tiempo y no puedo seguir agregando más parejas, no quiero ser una malvada bruja, pero también necesito terminar otros fics que prometí continuar, gomen) tengo bastantes problemas de creatividad y buaano~ ya se imaginaran que cada vez se me hace más difícil traer la conti. Espero que me perdonen u.u **

**Sin más, el Capítulo 3.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5.**

**Aclaraciones: Palabras u oraciones en negrita, son cuando se enfatiza o se recalca lo dicho.**

* * *

Capítulo tres: ¡Nuevas compañeras, nuevos Amores!

Hace ya varias horas había amanecido, el día estaba soleado, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban abajo desayunando, exceptuando a una pálida castaña quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación aún sabiendo que eran más de las doce de esa mañana.

-Nunca cambiará...- susurró Mido entrando a su habitación y sonriendo tiernamente- Seré buen novio y la despertaré...- de pronto de quién sabe dónde saca un gigantesco claxon y grita- ¡DESPIERTA NAOMI!

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?! ¡¿Y A TI QUÉ TE PASA?!- gritó ella lanzándole una mirada fulminante

-Es que no bajabas a desayunar y me preocupé~- se excusó éste con mirada de perrito

-¿QUIÉN TE CREE ESO BA-BAKA? ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE Y TÚ ME DESPIERTAS!

-¿Soñando conmigo?- le preguntó pícaramente acercándose a su rostro dispuesto a recibir un beso, pero en vez de eso...

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- le gritó lanzándole su claxon, que estúpidamente le cayó en la boca, y empujándolo fuera de su habitación **(Dioos...Que Tsundere soy...)**

Minutos más tarde, la chica ya estaba abajo en el comedor con su uniforme del Inazuma Japan y con una coleta en su cabello, que se colocaba para entrenar.

-Sueño...- se quejaba sentándose y apoyando violentamente su cabeza en la mesa

-¿Qué sucede Naomi-chan?- preguntó cortésmente Fuyuka colocando su desayuno sobre la mesa

-Ese idiota no me dejó dormir en toda la noche- se quejó apuntando al peli-verde- Estuvo toda la noche mandando mensajes de texto y llamándome por teléfono.

-¿Acaso es mi culpa que tú no te despidieras anoche?- contraatacó el otro haciendo un puchero mientras todos comenzaban a hacer: ''Uuuuuuiiii''.

-¿Andas de baboso Mido?- lo molestó Hiroto, como siempre hacía

-¿Y tú qué? Estuviste toda la noche hablando dormido: _Hoshiriii yo también te quiero~ Hoshiriiiii cásate conmigo~ ¡QUÉ NO SOY ENTROMETIDO_!- se defendió el oji-oscuro mientras empezaban a salir corazones a su alrededor

-¿Q-Qué-Qué-Qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo completamente sonrojado dándole una mirada asesina, **(Yandere)** mientras el otro se reía hecho bolita **(Tengo un problema con Mido hecho bolita, me imagino a Hikaru así x3)**

-Qué molesto...- susurró Hoshiri, quién estaba sentada al frente de Hiroto, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Tú le crees? ¡E-E-Eso es mentira!

-Le creo más a él que a ti...

-¡Deja de pensar cosas raras Hoshiri!

-Uhm...Etto...Chicos- les trataba de calmar Matthew un poco **(See, poco...*sarcasmo*)** nerviosa

-Creo que será mejor no interferir Matthew-chan- le recomendó Kazemaru con una tierna sonrisa, mientras ella asentía con un pequeñísimo sonrojo

-Tch...El día que estos dos se callen...- se quejaba Atsuya- ¡Akatsuki!- le llamó- ¿Por qué no vas a calmar a ese par?

-Sueeeeño...- contestó ésta mientras el peli-rosado se caía de su silla

-¡¿AYER CASI NOS MATAS A TODOS Y AHORA SÓLO DICES SUEÑO?!- le gritó él, haciendo que ella comenzara a hacer ''ruidos extraños'' tratando de hablar, de los que sólo se entendieron cosas como: ¡Quieeeero dooormir~! Ó ¡Yukooo-chaan, mataré a tu novio~!, nada fuera de lo normal...Nada~

-¡Atsuya!- le gritó Mido- ¡No le hables así!

-Es verdad...No es culpa de ella no poder callar a ese par... ¡Es tuya!- le apuntó el oji-azul gruñendo, como es típico de él- ¡Tu estuviste hasta tarde de baboso con los mensajes de texto y las llamadas y ahora ella no tiene ganas de matar a nadie!

-¿Eso es malo?- preguntaron todos con una gotita

-¿Quieren que ese par de enamorados se callen o no?- les preguntó nuevamente el mayor de los Fubuki **(See, yo creo que Atsuya es el mayor xD)**

-Tú eres el único que se queja Atsuya, finalmente esos dos van a acabar juntos y van a haber muchísimas peleas más, así cómo ese par- dijo Tsunami apuntando a Hiroto y Hoshiri y a Naomi y Midorikawa

-¡Hey!- exclamaron ambos pares

-Además que Hiroto no es el único que habla dormido...- dijo Shiro dándole un codazo a su gemelo **(Ya, digamos que Atsuya fue quién nació primero, ¿ok? XD)**

**-**¡Tú cállate!- le gritó el otro de brazos cruzados y muy sonrojado

-Yuuuuko~ Yuuuuko~- le canturreó el albino con corazoncitos rodeándolo

-Tch...-bufó rendido- Suerte la mía de que Yuko-san no está aquí...

-¿Qué cosa Fubuki-kun?- preguntó indiferente la nombrada chica que recién había llegado al comedor

-¡Na-Nada!- exclamó muy sonrojado- Y te he dicho mil veces que me llames Atsuya, no quiero que me confundas con el estúpido de mi hermano...

-Si tú lo dices...- susurró ella sentándose en la mesa donde estaban Naomi, Shiro, Atsuya y Someoka, justo al lado del peli-rosado.

-Quién diría que ahora a Atsuya se le contagiaría lo baboso...- comentó Fudo muerto de la risa

-¿Y vas a decir que nunca te has enamorado?- le preguntó Kido mirándole con bastante reproche

-Así como dices, Kido-kun, jamás me he enamorado y tampoco lo haré- asintió orgulloso el chico del mohicano

-¡Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí!- exclamó el pobre Atsuya tan sonrojado que se llegaba a confundir su rostro con su cabello

-ub-gfv...afhvds...gatyadsghfad...- trató de hablar la cansada castaña, pero sólo salió una oración sin sentido que todos ignoraron, pero con el súper traductor de Tsunderes se puedo entender algo así: ''Ca-Ca..llen..se..''

-¡Tú deja de hablar dormido que tampoco nos dejas dormir!- contraatacó el castaño, cómo todos, ignorando a la oji-esmeralda- Odio mi suerte...Quedar en la misma habitación que el Don Juan de Kido-kun, con el baboso de Atsuya ¡y más encima con los ronquidos de Shiro! **(¿Le he quitado todo el glamour a Fubuki XD?)**

-¡Deja de quejarte!- gritó Naomi despertando de golpe ya cabreada de tantos reclamos, quejas, babosadas y gritos- ¡Se callan todos y comen tranquilos!

-¡S-Sí!- asintieron todos nerviosos, vaya a ser el día en que Naomi controlara un poco su genio.

Y dicho y hecho, todos se callaron y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, sólo se escuchaban un par de susurros de vez en cuando, y así la tsundere castaña pudo aprovechar de dormir un poco, por último para no quedar como estúpida en el entrenamiento matutino, pero como es común en mis historias, siempre debe haber un conflicto...Así que la chica se quedó profundamente dormida perdiendo la primera práctica, y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que llegó el almuerzo y recién en ese momento los chicos se habían dado cuenta de por qué el entrenamiento había estado tan calmado.

-¡DESPIERTA!- le gritó Mido haciendo que la otra se parara de golpe- ¡Deja de dormir!

-Te mataré~- dijo ella- Es tú culpa que no pueda entrenar~

-Aprende a despedirte y quizás esto no pasaría tan seguido- dijo él haciendo un puchero infantil

-Por favor, ¿Podrían dejar sus peleas de pareja para después?- rogaba Hiroto arrodillándose ante ellos, tratando de cabrearlos a ambos

-Vaya a ser cuand...-intentó decir nuevamente la chica, pero cómo siempre alguien debía interrumpirla, y esta vez ese alguien era el Entrenador y sólo por eso no lo amenazó de muerte por lo enojada que estaba.

-¡Chicos, paren de pelear!- regañó el kantoku- ¿Podrían sólo una vez dar una buena impresión a las nuevas aspirantes al equipo?

-¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó ansiosa la Akatsuki colocándose al frente del entrenador

-Sí- asintió él tratando de alejarla un poco- ¿Hablaron contigo antes de llegar, no?

-No...Por culpa de **alguien**, que hizo que todas las demás llamadas pasaran a buzón de voz- dijo ella apuntando a ese ''alguien'' quién se encontraba sonrojado a mil.

-Bueno... Hoy día, cómo Akatsuki y algunas de las jugadoras y managers ya saben, se nos unirán seis chicas, tres vienen de México, dos vienen de Japón y una viene de Italia, ¡Vengan!- les llamó el entrenador y desde la puerta trasera del comedor aparecieron las seis chicas. Todas muy lindas, cuatro con los uniformes del Inazuma Japan y dos con el de las Managers.-Se las presentaré una por un...-intentó decir éste, pero se vio interrumpido por la pálida castaña quién tomó su venganza...digo...se abalanzó sobre ellas y las abrazó.

-¡Chicas! ¿Valen-chan, Kita-chan, Miyuki-chan, por qué no me avisaron ustedes también?- rió ella mientras les soltaba de su abrazo

-Es que...era una sorpresa...- se miraban cómplices las tres y empezaban a reír junto con su amiga

-¿Me podrían explicar cómo es que esta chica conoce a tanta gente?- preguntó Atsuya mientras veía la escena con una gotita

-Pues, cuando ella era pequeña estaba en nuestro orfanato, y cómo ella les había explicado cuando llegó, era muy aplicada en el Instituto y eso hizo que la llamaran de muchas partes para estudiar, además de las ofertas que le dieron para jugar fútbol en otros países, esa es la razón de que conozca tantas personas, después de la muerte de sus padres y de su hermano buscó refugio en sus amigos y muy pronto, esos amigos comenzaron a apoyarla de tal manera que ahora ella ya no le tiene miedo al abandono- les relató Ryuuji con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su novia- De verdad la admiro...-todos asintieron y miraron felices a la chica

-Bueno, será mejor que deje al entrenador que las presente- dijo ella yéndose a sentar mientras el kantoku le daba una mirada aprobatoria y comenzaba a hablar

-Ella es Shimori Matsumoto, será una defensa

-Encantada de conocerlos- pasó al frente una chica con un lindo y lacio cabello castaño con mechas doradas y de ojos oscuros

-Ella es Lia Takanashi, también será una defensa

-Un gusto- esta vez, una chica de cabello color castaño hasta la cintura y con una diadema azul en él, bonitos ojos azules y un tanto bajita hizo una reverencia ante los chicos.

-Ella es Ale Franco, será una Manager. Todas ellas vienen de México

-Un placer- saludó con su mano aquella chica, tenía el cabello color castaño muy claro y tez blanca, también un poco desarrollada para su edad.

-Bueno...Ella es Valen Mizukoshi y será una delantera

-¡Hola!- saludó ella, tenía el cabello color negro y los ojos café claro. De pronto ella posó la mirada en el capitán del equipo y se le lanzó encima- ¡Primo!- gritó ella muy contenta

-¿Valen-chan? ¡Ha sido un tiempo prima!- exclamó él correspondiendo al abrazo

-¡Sí!- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo y volviendo a su lugar con un poco de vergüenza por interrumpir al kantoku, riéndose con una gotita anime- Gomen~

-Está bien...Ella es Miyuki Higurashi, será una manager, ellas vienen de Japón.

-Un placer conocerlos- saludó la chica de pelo muy clarito, casi gris platinado y ojos color verde

-Y por último, Kita Sato, será una delantera y viene de Italia

-Es un placer- saludó ella, una chica de cabello café con mechas rojas y ojos color carmesí

-¡Es genial que estén aquí chicas!- seguía chillando Naomi muy contenta y emocionada porque sus amigas estaban ahí.

-¡Vamos a empezar el entrenamiento chicos! ¡Las chicas nuevas y...Naomi debutarán hoy día!- exclamó Endo, que se había escapado del psiquiatra hace un par de horas.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos.

Minutos después, todos salieron al campo de entrenamiento donde las managers incluso las que recién se había incorporado, las esperaban atentas ante cualquier accidente.

Dividieron al equipo en dos, diez en cada uno.

Inazuma Japan A: Endo Mamoru (Portero), Tsunami Jousuke, Shimori Matsumoto, Matthew Williams, Kurimatsu Teppei (Defensas), Hoshiri Sasaki, Hiroto Kiyama, Midorikawa Ryuuji (Centrocampistas), Naomi Akatsuki, Valen Mizukoshi (Delanteras).

Inazuma Japan B: Tachimukai Yuuki (Portero), Lia Takanashi, Heigorou Kabeyama, Kogure Yuuya, Tobitaka Seiya (Defensas), Fudo Akio, Kido Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta (Centrocampistas), Kita Sato y Atsuya Fubuki (Delanteros).

-¡Naomi!- pasó Valen a Naomi cuando sonó el silbato.

-Perfecto- susurró ella corriendo lo más rápido que pudo esquivando a los centrocampistas y después a los defensas.

-¡Nao-chan!- gritaron Hoshiri y Matthew quienes salieron de la defensa y del mediocampo de su equipo para acompañarla y hacer su ''nueva'' técnica especial.

-¡Pingüinos Espaciales!- gritaron las tres, Naomi se arrodilló mientras salió un aura azul y desde el campo aparecieron unos pingüinos con unos cascos de astronautas,ella tiró el balón hacia Hoshiri y Matthew quienes lo patean en el aire dirigiéndolo a la portería.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó un grito agudo que parecía provenir de las bancas, la mayoría pensó que había sido alguna de las chicas, pero se sorprendieron y hasta se preocuparon cuando descubrieron que el grito venía de Sakuma.

-¡Mano invencible!- gritó Tachimukai con una gotita, y salieron muchas manos que intentaron atrapar el balón pero no lo logró y entró.

-Vaya...Pensar que le enseñé esa técnica a Naomi hace tan poco y ya la ha evolucionado junto con Hoshiri y Matthew-san- dijo Hiroto mirando a las chicas cómo celebraban, ignorando un poco lo sucedido con el Chico Pingüino.

-¡Oye! ¡Tenme un poco más de respeto Hiroto!- gritó la peli-oscura con una venita

-¡Mira quién lo dice!- gritó de vuelta el otro

Y al terminar esa pequeña pelea, el partido se reanudó con el pase inicial del Inazuma Japan B.

-Vamos- dijo Atsuya, Kita asintió y recibió el pase, corriendo hasta el mediocampo y después pasó a Fudo.

-Buen pase novata- la elogió el orgulloso castaño guiñándole el ojo y ella se sonrojó.

-¡Concéntrate en el juego baboso!- le regañó el de goggles quién se encontraba corriendo al lado de él esperando un pase

-¡Tú cállate mosca!- bufó éste y pasó hacia su ''amigo''

-¡Aquí Kido-kun!- gritó Kita intentando que el de rastas le diera un pase, pero fue interceptado por Valen, quien le robó la pelota y se la pasó a Naomi

-¡Ataque Naomi-chan!- gritó Valen mientras Naomi asentía y sus ojos se tornaban de color morado oscuro, como las puntas de su cabello **(Excluyan a la bipolar...excluyan a la bipolar...*esquinita depresiva*)**

-¡Ahí voy Tachimukai-kun!- gritó ella con una mirada sádica que asustó de sobremanera al portero, pero de igual manera asintió.- ¡Disparo estelar!- Ella dio un giro en el aire tomando el balón entre sus pies y después lo lanzó haciendo que salga polvo estelar, que además imposibilitó a Tachimukai de ver, pero eso no lo detuvo. **(*Esquinita depresiva*)**

-¡No dejaré que metas un gol, Akatsuki-san!- gritó Tachimukai haciendo que saliera un demonio morado de él **(Bien hecho Level-5)**- ¡Mano diabólica! **(Sí, creo que así se llamaba x'D.)**- el demonio que había salido dio un gritó y junto ambas manos para parar el balón, esta vez sí lo consiguió.

-Vaya...Tendré que evolucionar esa técnica...si no, no me servirá de nada...- dijo ella dando un suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a ser verde esmeralda- ¡Sigamos atacando!

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos los del Inazuma Japan A

-No me quites el trabajo Nao, ¡Vivo de eso!- dijo Endo llorando a cascaditas.

-E-Esta bien capitán...- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza y con una gotita anime.

Y así siguió el entrenamiento, todos estuvieron dando lo mejor de sí, ya que el próximo partido sería contra Argentina. Sería mucho más complicado vencer la defensa de hierro que los sudamericanos habían evolucionado con el pasar del tiempo y además que ese partido sería importante para conseguir los siguientes puntos, esta vez deberían ganarle a Argentina, no volverían a perder.

-¡El entrenamiento ha acabo chicos!- gritó Haruna con una bandeja con botellas de agua en ella, comenzando a repartirla entre los chicos que se encontraban exhaustos, algunos hasta tirados en el suelo jadeando.

-¿Cansado Hiroto?- preguntó Hoshiri al pelirrojo que era uno **(Del club(?))** de los que estaban en el suelo jadeando, entregándole una botella con agua, que él recibió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Gracias.- musitó , mientras ella se sentaba al frente de él- No estoy cansado...Y bueno, ¿Qué dices tú? ¡Estuviste por desmayarte en el entrenamiento!

-¡Esa fue Naomi, baka! ¡Estuvo tan concentrada en evolucionar el Disparo Estelar que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba en una camilla en la enfermería!

-¿Por qué te enojas? ¿Tanto te gusta pelear conmigo?

-Es un poco divertido, ¿Algún problema Hiroto?

-A mi no me gusta pelear contigo~

-¡Deja de decir cosas raras!- dijo ella sonrojada, ¿Desde cuándo Hiroto se le insinuaba de esa manera?- Te estás poniendo igual que Midorikawa-kun con Naomi, él la anda siempre siguiendo y ella no le hace ni caso, ¡Y más encima la babosa esa fue quién se le declaró!

-Ho-Hoshiri-chan...-musitó Hiroto con una cara de miedo tremenda apuntando lentamente a su espalda, ella giró de a poco encontrándose con una chica con los ojos morados, cabello flotante, un cuchillo en su mano y a Mido en la otra.

-¿Qué cosa con la babosa, Hoshiri?- preguntó secamente lanzándole violentamente a su peli-verde al pelirrojo de ella (?) **(Ahora notan las ganas que tengo de hacer este fic yaoi...~)**, quiénes comenzaron a correr desesperadamente hacia el refugio de guerra que Fudou había preparado ayer, donde todos se encontraban con cascos y almohadas por todos lados, a excepción de Endo que se encontraba protegiendo todos los balones que estaban ahí.

-¡Hiroto cobarde!- gritó ella con una venita, después se giró y se volvió a encontrar con la diabólica figura de su amiga, que poco a poco comenzaba a flotar, _Estoy muerta~_, se decía por dentro- Na-Naomi, esto es un malentendido, yo estaba hablando de Yuko y Atsuya, ¿Recuerdas como en la mañana se comenzó a sonrojar? Sí, me refería a eso, obviamente~

-¡Fubuki!- llamó ella, respectivamente a Atsuya, quién muerto de miedo se acercó a paso lento hacia las dos chicas.

-¿Sucede algo, Akatsuki-sama?- preguntó él, cerrando los ojos esperando morir rápida e indoloramente, pero sólo se encontró con la mirada interrogatoria de Naomi, eso era un avance, ¿No?

-¿Te gusta Yuko-chan?- preguntó penetrándolo con la mirada, mientras todos dirigían su vista hacia él y el menor de los Fubuki, Shiro, comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo de la risa que le estaba dando.

-¿Es necesario decirlo frente a todos?- preguntó nuevamente, sólo que ahora más nervioso y muy sonrojado

-No te preocupes Fubuki, también tendrán que pasar Hiro-kun y Kazemaru-kun, soy una entrometida de primera- contestó ella guiñándole el ojo, mientras él seguía pensando en las palabras que tendría que usar y al mismo tiempo, los demás nombrados se ponían más y más nerviosos.- Vamos, responde.

-Sí, si me gusta.- contestó firme y decidido el peli-rosado.- Pero no creo que sea un tema que debería discutirlo contigo y en frente de todos.

-Primero, ella es una de mis amigas, segundo, soy una entrometida de primera, y tercero...¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Realmente esa fue la reacción que menos esperaron de la chica, estaba a punto de comerse al chico **(Por favor, no malpiensen, no sean como Haruki x'D)** y de pronto comenzaba a lanzar flores y la rodeaban corazones mientras iba a buscar a Yuko quién permanecía en estado de shock, hasta que de pronto...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó el grito de una morena peli-azul que acababa de entrar a la cancha acompañada de una peli-rosada con una gotita anime en la nuca.- ¿Declaraciones? ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Rika-chan!- gritó la castaña corriendo hacia ella y llevándola hacia donde estaba Atsuya, que por poco y comenzaba a lanzar humo de lo sonrojado que estaba.- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verla~!

-¡Ha pasado bastante~!- dijo ella abrazándola

-¿También vino Touko-chan? ¡Sugoi!- gritó nuevamente la castaña

-¿Es necesario hacer tanto escándalo?- preguntó la peli-rosada aún con esa gotita abrazando también a la chica.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rika viendo a Atsuya- ¿El idiota este ya se le declaró?

-Sí, después y vemos qué pasa- asintió lanzando a Atsuya lejos de ahí-...Pero por ahora, ¡Kazemaru-kun!- llamó con una sonrisa que poco a poco se convirtió en una mirada maligna.

-Na-Naomi-san, ¿De verdad es así de necesario?

-Sí.- asintió ella con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡No lo es Naomi-chan!- gritó desde el refugio de guerra mejor conocido como banca, Matthew, al parecer bastante enfadada- ¡Kazemaru-kun y yo llevamos saliendo dos meses!

-¡¿Nani?!- exclamó la castaña en estado de shock.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía qué harías algo como esto.- contestó

-¡Yo te dije que salía con Mido!

-¿Nani?- preguntaron las recién llegadas- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Larga historia...-dijo rascándose la cabeza- ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Es maravilloso que estén saliendo! Ya sabía que Kazemaru-kun era inteligente, ¡Ambos hacen una gran combinación!

Y así, de nuevo comenzó a lanzar flores y corazones alrededor de la pareja, ambos completamente sonrojados, pero en cierta forma, algo aliviados.

-Naomi-chan...¿No crees que te falta alguien?- preguntó Rika apuntando a un pelirrojo que se trataba de esconder, pero el llamativo color de su cabello lo delataba.

-Claro que sí...- susurró la pálida dirigiéndole una mirada diabólica a el Alien de Marte y a la chica de ojos-azules a su lado.

-Oh no...- dijeron ambos al unísono mirándose preocupados.

-Hiro-kun~- le llamó- Es tu turno...

* * *

**WUABABABABAJABSJFHASJFGASHFH *risa estúpida* lo dejo hasta ahí ewé... Me quedó más largo de lo normal, Nee~ Me encanta cuando pasa eso~**

**Una última cosa quería aclarar, sé que el entrenamiento no fue lo que se esperaban, pero el punto era hacerlo puro humor (sé que no sirvió(?))...ese Sakuma...Es todo un loquillo...**

**¡Cada vez se viene acercando más y más el baile! *comienza a lanzar cofeti* Y una última cosa (Lectoras: Cállate de una vez T-T)...En el próximo capítulo aparecerán los últimos OCS, si es que me mandan los datos no podré colocarlos en el fic, gomen. (Ya lo dije, pero lo repito por si las dudas)**

**¿Hiroto aceptará que siente algo por Hoshiri?**

**¿Se deberá a algo más esas constantes peleas? **

**¿Qué pasará con Yuko y Atsuya? **

**¿Las Recién Llegadas esconderán algunos secretos?**

**¿Naomi dejará de superar a Hiroto en lo entrometida?**

**¿Tramarán algo Naomi y Rika?**

**¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews nwn!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Yuuupi, capítulo cuatro...Pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando subí el prólogo de esta historia –llora- Estoy súper feliz, el fic ya alcanzó casi las 600 visitas, ¡Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y por dejar tantos comentarios! –sigue llorando- **

**A los que esperan el nuevo fic...Les diré que voy en la mitad y también: La Guerra de los Seis pueblos, lo continuaré (por si las dudas) pero debo terminar el capítulo dos, no tengo claro cuando lo subiré pero bueno~ **

**Sin más historias, los dejo con el capítulo cuatro.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5.**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro: La pijamada, la noche de chicos y el juego de la botellita

-¿Te gusta Hoshiri?- preguntó Naomi sin escuchar respuesta alguna- Contesta.

-...-

-Hiroto...- dijo ella sacando su cuchillo

-...

-¡HIROTO!

-¡YA! ¡SÍ, SI ME GUSTA! ¿CONTENTA?- contestó el pelirrojo completamente sonrojado, mirando en dirección a Hoshiri quién estaba muy roja tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- exclamaron Naomi y Rika mientras traían a empujones a la oji-azul hasta dejarla frente a frente con el oji-esmeralda.

Ahí, se armó un duradero silencio incómodo, Hiroto y Hoshiri seguían mirándose a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que...

-¡Beso, beso!- comenzó a gritar Fudo mientras los dos chicos se volvían a sonrojar violentamente, sin decir nada y sin siquiera moverse.- ¡BESO, BESO!

-¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!- y así, de a poco, todo el equipo comenzó a gritar lo mismo, mientras Rika y Naomi se miraban con sonrisas cómplices y Touko sólo imploraba que eso no fuese plan de ellas.

-Hoshiri-chan, el público lo pide- le dijo la peli-azul en el oído a la chica.

-Te dije que te ayudaría Hiro-kun, pero también tienes que poner de tu parte.- le susurró ahora la castaña al chico.

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO!- seguían gritando todos

-Un beso corto, ¿Entendiste?- le advirtió la peli-oscura.

-Hai...-susurró éste acercándosele lentamente, mientras ella repetía la acción hasta que ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso. Poco a poco la oji-azul fue colocando sus manos en el cuello de él y el pelirrojo en su cintura, llegando casi a olvidar en la situación en la que se encontraban, después de un período que iba entre largo-corto, se separaron.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!- no se contuvo la castaña quien corrió a abrazar a ambos- ¡Se ven taaaaaaaaaan lindos juntos!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y algunos también comenzaron a gritar: ¡KYAAA!, mientras Hoshiri y Hiroto permanecían con sonrisas, ahora tendrían bastantes cosas de que hablar y también bastantes motivos por qué pelear.

-Conversaremos de esto más tarde...-susurró la chica mirando de reojo al otro.

-Ajá...-asintió él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Piensa que todo esto fue planeado por mí y Rika, nunca debiste usar esa estrategia para no invitar a Hiroto al baile...Y ahora, por lo que veo, ninguna de nosotras cumplió con el juramento- le dijo Naomi al oído mientras ella sonreía.

-Supongo que invalidamos el trato, ¿no?

-Sí, pero igual irás al baile con Hiro-kun- contestó ella yéndose al lado de Mido, quién la miraba de reojo, pues sabía que todo había sido hecho por ella.

-Nunca cambiará...- pensó para sí y la abrazó por la cintura

* * *

Y así, se hizo de noche, las chicas decidieron hacer una ''pijamada'' en la habitación de Naomi, Hoshiri, Matthew y Yuko, mientras que los chicos decidieron...etto...Hacer una ''Noche de Chicos'' en la habitación de Hiroto y Midorikawa.

En la habitación de las chicas, todas habían formado un círculo y en el centro de éste había comida chatarra y refrescos, todas con sacos de dormir y almohadas

-Hoshiri-chan, es genial que usted esté de novia con Hiroto-kun- decía Aki

-Sí, se ven tan kawaii juntos- asintió Fuyuka

-Yo también quiero un novio- lloraba a cascaditas Haruna

-¿Con Kido-kun cerca? Claro que si, Haruna-chan- dijo Yuko y todas rieron

-Por cierto, tú también te ves bien con Atsuya, Yuko-chan- dijo Lia

-Ya, si todavía no hemos empezado a salir- contestó ella rascándose la cabeza inocentemente

-Deberían- asintió Valen con una sonrisa

-Yo también me veo bien con Midorikawa, porqué nadie se sorprende de que esté con él- dijo Naomi en su esquinita depresiva mientras a todas les salía una gotita anime.

-Nos sorprenderíamos más si es que no le hubieras dicho a medio mundo que te gustaba Midorikawa-kun- dijo Kita tratando de que vuelva al círculo

-Pero...De verdad me gusta~- dijo ella con corazoncitos en los ojos y flores por todos lados

-Babosa bipolar~- la molestó Hoshiri mientras la chica cambiaba de personalidad nuevamente y en vez de sacar un cuchillo sacó una almohada.

-¡Si ya no puedo lanzar cuchillos ahora lanzaré almohadas!- exclamó la chica aventándosela a la peli-oscura en la cara

-¿A sí? Entonces...¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!- y todas comenzaron a lanzarse almohadas mientras reían y chillaban.

En la habitación de Mido y Hiro todos estaban con gotitas anime ya que desde ahí se escuchaban los chillidos de las chicas y hasta la conversación se había escuchado.

-Me gustaría jugar también~- dijo a Endo y todos le miraron como si fuera un bicho raro- ¿Qué?

-Pervertido-susurraron todos

-No lo creo, el capitán es muy inocente para pensar ese tipo de cosas~- dijo Fubuki con una gotita

-Y bueno, dejando de lado el tema de Hiroto...- dijo Tsunami- ¿Saldrás con Yuko-san o no Atsuya?

-Bueno...Quizás...- balbuceó el peli-rosado muy sonrojado

-Awww, mi hermanito tendrá novia~- comentó Shiro dándole codazos

-¡Tú no digas nada que ya sé que te gusta Lia!- se defendió el pobre chico tan molestado por su gemelo

-¿Co-Có-Como me...Puede gustar...S-Si apenas ha llegado?- preguntó el menor muy sonrojado y nervioso

-Sí le gusta ¬_¬...-dijeron todos

-Así que yo le gustaba a Naomi desde pequeños, otra cosa que tenemos en común~- dijo Mido cambiando de tema

-Y también de que se lo contó a medio mundo, tú se lo dijiste a casi todo el Instituto Alien, Osamu-kun estaba que te mataba y qué decir de Nagumo...- dijo Hiroto

-Y yo tengo que soportarte hablando dormido, ¿verdad? ¬¬

-Culpa al que nos puso en la misma habitación ¬¬

-Ya bueno, dejen de pelear y hablemos de otro tema...-dijo Kido con una sonrisa algo pícara- ¡A Fudo le gusta Kita-san!

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó desde afuera- ¡KITA-CHAN TAMBIEN TENDRA NOVIO!

-Ups...-dijo el de goggles rascándose la cabeza torpemente- Lo siento Fudo~

-¡Serás idiota cuatro ojos! Además no me gusta...Solo creo que es linda y buena delantera...- aclaró el de mohicano

-Osea...- empezó Tachimukai

-Te gusta~- terminaron todos

-¡Qué no carajo! ¡No me gusta!- exclamó muy sonrojado desviando la mirada orgullosamente

-¿Y por qué ese sonrojo?- preguntó Hijikata con una mirada cómplice

-¡FUE AMOR!- comenzaron a cantar todos y también se escuchó desde la otra habitación

-Por dios...¡Esa canción no idiotas que es mía y tiene derechos de autor!- bufó Fudo haciéndolos callar

-¿Qué tuya? ¡Esa canción me pertenece a mí, yo la uso para joder a Midorikawa!- dijo Hiroto

-¡Hey!- exclamó Mido

-Bueno...Hagamos algo divertido...Qué tal si...

* * *

-¡Llamamos a los chicos y jugamos a la botellita!- gritó Naomi súper emocionada- Claro que yo no cuento porque tengo novio~

-¡No!- exclamaron todas

-Vaaamos~ Será divertido~

De pronto, la puerta sonó.

-Pase~-dijo Naomi todavía ansiosa

-Hola chicas- saludó Toramaru entrando- ¿Quieren que juguemos a la botellita?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Naomi llevándoselas a todas a la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Accedieron?- preguntó un sorprendido Kido

-No- respondió sonriente la castaña

-¿Entonces?

-Las traje a la fuerza- dijo de lo más bien lanzándolas a todas al suelo

-Qué suave...- bufó Hoshiri parándose y sentándose al lado de Hiro (1313)

-Siempre, Hoshiri-chan- la molestó la oji-esmeralda sentándose al lado de Mido (1313v2)

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer tanto escándalo?- preguntó Atsuya con una gotita

-Porque somos amigas~- contestaron las dos a coro

-Okey...¿Comencemos?- preguntó nuevamente el chico oji-azul tomando la botella

-Lo único que quieres hacer es besar a Yuko-chan...- contestaron todos

-Tomaré eso como un sí...- dijo y giró la botella, todos estaban bastante expectantes ante el resultado que diera, hasta que paró en...

-¡Fudo!- gritaron todos

-¡Mierda! (Dios mío Akio-kun, esas palabrotas que salen de su boca~)- exclamó con una mano en su frente

-Ahora veamos con quién te besarás Fudo- dijo Kido girando nuevamente la botella, que cayó en...- ¡Amo este juego! ¡Kita-san, deberás besarte con el amargado!

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- exclamó Naomi mirando a la chica que estaba violentamente sonrojada

-Como sea...-dijo el chico al que se le tiñeron las mejillas de un bonito tono carmesí, acercándose poco a poco a la chica, hasta que ambos se besaron, Fudo la tenía tomada del mentón y ella del hombro

-1...2...3...-comenzaron a contar todos- ¡El beso tiene que ser hasta veinte segundos!

-...- los miraron reprobatoriamente los que se estaban besando y después volvieron a cerrar sus ojos

-15...16...17...18...19...20- terminaron de contar los chicos y la parejita por fin pudo separarse, ya que a decir verdad, les faltaba bastante oxígeno

-Este Fudo es todo un loquillo~-dijo Sakuma riéndose de él

-¡Tú te callas Chico Pingüino!- le dijo desviando su mirada a otro lado- Me toca girarla...Por favor que le toque a Kido-kun...

-Y...¡Haruna!-exclamaron todos menos cierto chico de rastas

-¡Esto es mucho mejor! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo riéndose Akio

-¿Qué le toca a quién?- preguntó Kido ignorando completamente el comentario de su buen amigo Fudo

-Reglas son reglas, Kido-kun- insistió Naomi girando la botella nuevamente

-Y...¿Tachimukai?- dijeron todos dudosos, ¿Sería el inocente portero el que muriera?

-Yo pago tu funeral Tachi~- dijo Tsunami

-Va a ser memorable amigo~-dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro el capitán

-...- tragó saliva el chico

-Más te vale que sea un beso y nada más pedazo de pervertido- le advirtió el sobre protector hermano mayor

-Sí, Kido-san- asintió el chico mirando a Haruna, quién estaba toda sonrojada

-No te preocupes Tachimukai-kun, que él no sabrá nada de lo otro- le susurró en el oído la manager y el asintió, acercándosele y besándola suavemente, todos los chicos comenzaron a contar y bueno...Fudo seguía riéndose y Kido seguía con llamas en los ojos.

-Y...20...-terminaron de contar los chicos

-¡Excelente! ¡Sepárate Tachimukai!- dijo Kido lanzando lejos al menor y abrazando a su hermanita

-Auch...- se quejó el oji-azul regresando a rastras al círculo

-Bueno, me toca...- dijo Haruna girando la botella, que cayó en...

-¡Naomi!- gritaron todos mientras Midorikawa se puso rojo de celos.

-No creo que sea necesario...- dijo éste tratando de evitar que la volvieran a girar, pero para su desgracia, Fudo la giró de igual manera.

-¡Midorikawa! Esperen...¿Midorikawa?-dijeron todos dudosos, ¿De verdad el Chico Helado poseía tal suerte?

-¿Midorikawa?- preguntó nerviosa la castaña, observando como Hoshiri, Yuko y Matthew comenzaban a grabarla- ¡Dijiste que no lo harías!

-Tú me dijiste que de igual manera debería invitar a Hiroto al baile- contestó la peli-negra con una mirada diabólica.

-Pe-Pero...- intentó decir, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que todo el equipo comenzaba a sacar sus celulares para grabarlos- ¿Enserio? ¿Los subirán a Youtube?

-Claro que si Naomi-chan~- contestó Fudo haciendo una mueca

-Baja el celular Akio, que yo grabé tu beso con Kita-chan y si quiero lo subo a Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Ask y obviamente pondré el link en FanFiction- le amenazó la chica y poco a poco el chico del mohicano fue bajando su celular, hasta apagarlo.- Así se hace...

-¡Deben besarse!- exclamaron todos amenazándolos con sus celulares (1)

-¡Pero dejen de grabar que es incómodo!- exclamó Midorikawa tratando de quitarles los celulares

-Lo haremos...¡Pero apaguen los malditos celulares!- ordenó la castaña cambiando de personalidad de golpe, sus ojos se volvieron morados y su cabello comenzó a flotar

-¡Hai Naomi-sama!- asintieron todos asustados entregándole uno por uno los celulares a la bipolar.

-Ahora sí...-dijo ella lanzando los celulares por la ventana y después de eso volvió a su personalidad normal

-¡Hey!- gritaron todos corriendo hacia la orilla de la ventana- ¡Nuestros hermosos celulareees!- lloraban todos a cascaditas menos uno...

-¡Yo me he salvado! ¡Te amo hermoso Nokia!- exclamó Endo victoriosamente, mientras los demás lo mataban con la mirada

-¡Tírenla por la ventana!- exclamó Sakuma con una moto-sierra en las manos- ¡Mis imágenes de pingüinos!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Cálmense que el único teléfono que he lanzado es el de Endo! Por cierto...La leyenda de los nokias no es cierta, tu celular quedó hecho popo (2)- aclaró la oji-esmeralda apuntando a un celular que estaba en el suelo todo destruido, y ahí abajo también se encontraba el entrenador el cual miró el celular y después miró hacia arriba reprobatoriamente, todos se asustaron y cerraron la ventana de golpe.

-¡Bueno ahora si deben besarse!- exclamó Fudo cuando ya todos estaban calmados

-Lo haremos, pero pobre del que suba el video a cualquier parte de la internet, porque saben perfectamente que soy capaz de matarlos a todos uno por uno- advirtió sentándose frente a Mido, todos asintieron bastante nerviosos.

-3...2...1...Ahora!- exclamaron todos y ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse, pero lo que no sabían era que Hoshiri y Fudo habían preparado una pequeña cámara en el techo de la habitación (3)

-¡18...19...20!- exclamaron todos mientras los cómplices del plan chocaban las palmas con sonrisas inocentes

-¿Nos entregarán los celulares?- preguntó Tobitaka

-Se los entregaré...Pero antes déjenme hacer algo...- contestó Naomi usando su celular y todos menos Fudo y Hoshiri la rodearon.

-¡Hey, que esto también nos influye a Kita-san y a mí!- exclamó Hiroto bastante sonrojado, mientras el otro par se miraba con nervios, de pronto...El celular de Fudo comenzó a hacer ruiditos, miró a Naomi quién le asintió con la mirada

-Saca tu teléfono Akio-kun- accedió la chica con una sonrisa cómplice mientras el de mohicano tragaba saliva, iba a buscar el celular a la caja y lo encendía.

-¿Un...Enlace?- preguntó Fudo revisando su Facebook con duda

-Sí, no te preocupes, aprétalo con confianza- le respondió la castaña jugando con su cabello

El chico de ojos verdes, le dio al link y apareció una ventana de Youtube, el título del video era: ''Fudou Akio y Kita Sato del Inazuma Japan se besan+ bonus'', el número de visitas era más de 9000 y los me gusta eran más de 100000, ¡Él mismo se preguntaba cómo era eso posible! Comenzó a ver el video, duraba 45 segundos, ¿Por qué si el beso de ellos solo duró veinte segundos? Ya, el beso...Ahí todo bien...Supongo...De golpe, otra imagen apareció, un video de ese mismo día, todos estaban gritando: ''¡Beso! ¡Beso!'' hasta que apareció la imagen de Hoshiri y Hiroto besándose, el chico no se contuvo, lanzó su móvil lejos y comenzó reírse en el suelo.

-Tatsumaki...Por favor...Mira esto...- decía Fudo apuntando a su celular, mientras seguía riendo, literalmente no podía respirar de la risa, Hoshiri caminó hacia éste y vio el video todavía reproduciéndose de ella y Hiroto besándose, giró la vista hacia la oji-esmeralda, se notaba que estaba enfadada, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

-¿Por...qué?- preguntó matándola con la vista.

-Vi que colocaron una cámara, era de esperarse de Akio, nunca te alíes con él...- respondió simplemente sin una pizca de miedo. Hoshiri se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia Fudo, lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y le lo lanzó encima a Kita, como lo tenía calculado, cayeron labio con labio, rápidamente sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar...

-Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Ask y el link a FanFiction- susurró la peli-negra, mientras su amiga bipolar le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Bien hecho amiga...Bien hecho...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron reunidos en el salón de Estrategias, nadie sabía el motivo de porqué el entrenador los había llamado esa mañana, lo único que esperaban era que no hubiera visto los videos publicados en medio mundo.

-Chicos...Les tengo buenas noticias...- comenzó a hablar el kantoku- Hoy tendrán un día libre para hacer lo que quie...- no terminó de hablar, porque lo único que veía era pequeñas nubes con las formas de todos sus jugadores, que ya no se encontraban, todos habían salido huyendo, por la puerta, la ventana y hasta se veía pisadas en el techo...Algún día a ese pobre entrenador le iba a dar un ataque...

* * *

**Terminé! Hahahaahahhaha, ¡Terminé! Ojalá que les haya gustado que yo me maté de risa haciéndolo x'D (Literalmente~) (?) Bueno, ahora voy a escribir las aclaraciones:**

**1) Exclamaron todos amenazándolos con sus celulares: Puse esto por una pequeña historia de las Crónicas de Naomi, la leyenda de los Unicornios (Algún día lo publicaré...), yo tengo un celular todo ladrillo, no es nokia pero literalmente no se rompe con absolutamente nada! (Ha sido arrastrado por todo el suelo de mi clase y ni un raspón, a lo máximo se le asle la tapa) y yo siempre amenazo (?) a mis compañeros con él y les digo: ¡O me dejas en paz o te lanzo en la cara esta cuchara que parece un celular! See, yo creo que en su vida pasada mi celular fue una maravillosa cuchara xDDDD**

**2) Ya, lo de la leyenda es verdad que yo lancé un nokia desde el segundo piso de mi casa y no le pasó absolutamente nada.**

**3) No me pregunten en qué momento, ¿ok? xDDD**

**Y estarán preguntándose donde quedaron los OCS? ¿Verdad? Pues...Cómo ya tengo la idea del próximo chapter, preferí ponerlos en la conti...**

**Ahora, las preguntas!**

**¿Qué harán los chicos en el día libre?**

**¿Invitarán a las chicas a algún lugar en especial?**

**¿Fudo dejará de besarse con Kita ''po****r accidente''?**

**¿Algo más pasará en el día de flojera?**

**¿Atsuya debió besarse con Yuko? **

**¿Me matarán por no haberlo puesto?**

**¡Descúbranlo, en el próximo capítulo y olviden dejar reviews ^^!**


	7. Capítulo 5

Se estarán preguntando...¿Por qué Naomi subió el capítulo el martes y no el miércoles? (lol) Pues...Es que...Quería subirles el capítulo en Navidad T-T ¿No debía hacerlo? Es que...no sé, tenía ganas de subirlo hoy (see, me puse sentimentalmente weona xD) Pero bueno... Primero que todo les quería desear una muy feliz Navidad y también un feliz Año Nuevo y segundo...les dejo con el maravilloso disclaimer(?) (Haruki: Hasta que dejas leer en paz!/Cállate! Y por cierto, Feliz Navidad(?) )

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5.

* * *

Capítulo cinco: El día libre parte uno.

-¡Y nos hemos escapado!- exclamó victoriosamente Endo

-Algún día a mi padre le dará algo grave y me tendré que hacer enfermera por culpa de ustedes…- suspiró la peli-morada rendida siguiendo a todos los chicos que se encontraban caminando por un pasaje cerca del centro comercial de la isla.

-Bueno… ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Yuko mirando hacia todos lados mientras a los chicos les salía una gotita anime

-Yuko-chan, el centro comercial está al frente tuyo- apuntó Atsuya con una gotita más grande

-¿''Yuko-chan''?- preguntaron todos mirándolos pícaramente

-Que yo sepa hermano, tu le dices Yuko-san~- dijo Fubuki dándole codazos (¿Qué qué tiene Fubuki con los codazos? Pues pregúntenle a él!)

-Y-Ya...bu-bueno, pero es que…- balbuceó el peli-rosado, pero Yuko lo interrumpió

-Estamos saliendo…- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Tarde o temprano pasaría~- dijo Naomi abrazándolos mientras ambos miraban hacia abajo bastante sonrojados

-Hai…-suspiraron los dos y comenzaron a caminar

-Bueno…¿Qué tal si nos separamos en grupos y después nos juntamos en una parte para comer?- propuso Toramaru

-Claro, ¿Quién nos divide?- preguntó Matthew

-¡Yo! Hahahahaha- exclamó la oji-esmeralda, que ahora tenía los ojos morados, riendo diabólicamente

-¿Y la dejarán?- preguntó Fudo viendo de reojo a la chica que no paraba de reír

-Sí, además ¿Qué puede salir mal?~- contestó despreocupadamente el capitán

-Moriremos…- suspiraron todos y observaron a la chica que por ahora, se encontraba pensando los grupos

-Veamos…Primeros: Endou-kun, Kidou-kun, Tachimukai-kun, Haruna-chan y Goenji-kun

-¿Y por qué tengo que estar metido yo con Goenji en el ojo del huracán? D: - preguntó desesperado el de la banda viendo como Kido amenazaba con la mirada al pobre portero, había cometido un gran error al dejarla ella a cargo...

-Porque me dejaste el consentimiento de hacer lo que yo quiera capitán~- respondió sonriendo de nuevo diabólicamente (Déjenme, yo siempre lo hago xD)- Segundos: Kazemaru-kun, Matthew-chan, Atsuya-kun, Yuko-chan, Shiro-kun y Lia-chan

-Todos están quedando con sus novias y a mí no me dejan estar con Aki TTT-TTT- pensó en voz alta el de la banda sonrojándose violentamente y ganándose un golpe por parte de Natsumi- ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Porque según la historia en Inazuma Eleven GO me casaré contigo, baka- dijo la pelirroja mirando con odio a Aki quién simplemente la ignoró (¡Bien hecho Aki!)

-¿Quéeeeeee? D: - volvió preguntar el pobre chico con un aura morada cubriéndole- Se suponía que en GO me casaría con Aki- susurró haciendo círculos en el suelo

-Tsk…- bufó la chica dándole un último golpe a Endo en la cabeza

-Bueno~ Terceros: Tsunami-san, Miyuki-chan, Hijikata-san, Ale-chan, Valen-chan y Shisu-chan; Cuartos: Kabeyama-kun, Kurimatsu-kun, Kogure-kun, Toramaru-kun, Someoka-kun y Sakuma-kun.

-_Ushishishi, veamos ahora qué se me ocurre_- pensó Kogure mirando de reojo a Sakuma

-Quintos: Aki-chan, Fuyuka-chan, Natsumi-chan, Tobitaka-kun y Megane-kun; Sextos: Hiro-kun, Mido-kun, Hoshiri-chan, Yo, Kita-chan y Akio-kun~

-¡Nos vemos en el mall a las siete!- exclamó Endo y todos salieron corriendo

Con Endo, Goenji, Tachimukai, Kido y Haruna:

-¿A dónde vamos a ir primero?- preguntó el capitán alejándose un poco de Kido

-Lejos de donde esté Tachimukai- contestó el de goggles fulminando con la mirada al pobre Tachi

-¿Y yo por qué?- preguntó el castaño poniendo ojos de perrito

-Aww~- dijo Haruna al verlo- ¡No seas así de malo hermano! ¡Tachimukai-kun no ha hecho nada!

-Existió...-bufó Yuuto viendo como Endo y Goenji tocaban el violín- ¡Par de estúpidos paren!

-Estamos de sobra aquí~- dijo el peli-crema

-No queremos interferir en el amor familiar~- dijo ahora el castaño

-Tsk...- volvió a bufar Kido y siguieron caminando

Con Kazemaru, Matthew, Yuko, Atsuya, Shiro y Lia:

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- preguntó Shiro observando los puestos de arte tradicional (Bueno, yo no sé como se llaman ok? Yo les digo ''Ferias Costumbristas'' xD) de la Isla- Qué lindo~

-Dios Shiro, no te comportes así en frente de tu novia..digo...mi futura cuñada~- lo molestó el mayor revolviéndole el cabello

-Lo mismo digo- intentó bufar el pequeño albino, pero salió un pucherito muy tierno que hizo sonrojar a Lia (Owww, como los de Taiyou nwn)

-Hehehe~- se rió entre-dientes Yuko dándole codazos a Lia, ella se volteó a mirarla y se sonrojó más

-¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?- preguntó de pronto Kazemaru, quién los había estado ignorando desde que Atsuya y Fubuki comenzaron a discutir

-Iremos a...- dijo el peli-rosado tratando de hacer que alguien ofreciera algún lugar

-¿A...?- preguntaron todos haciendo un ademán para que continuara la oración

-A...¡Yuko-chan ofrece algún lugar!- exclamó escondiéndose detrás de la castaña a quién le salió una gotita anime

-Bueno...Vamos a...¿Al cine?

-¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- preguntó su tierno novio, con su mano en la frente

-¡Tú fuiste el que me preguntó! Baka...- exclamó desviando la mirada

-Lia, ¿Se te ocurre algo a ti?- preguntó Matthew

-¿A mí? Eh...Etto...Bueno...Que yo sepa aquí hay un jardín botánico donde podemos hacer algo...no lo sé...-balbuceó algo nerviosa la oji-azul ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros

-No estés nerviosa, Lia-chan...Todos somos amigos, ¿No?- le calmó Shiro dándole una tierna sonrisa, las típicas de Fubuki

-Ehem...Baboso...-susurraron los demás con una gotita anime

Con Tsunami, Miyuki, Hijikata, Valen, Ale y Shimori:

-¡Vayamos al mar!- exclamó obviamente Tsunami robándose una gran tabla de surf de una tienda.

-¡Hey! ¡Tienes que pagar eso!- le gritó un robusto hombre corriendo hacia él, el dueño de la tienda.

-Está bien, lo pagaré...- bufó el peli-rosa quién había sido tomado por el cuello de su camisa como un perro por el hombre.

-Tsunami-san, usted sabía que tenía que pagar eso, ¿cierto?- preguntó Miyuki con una gotita

-Sí, si lo sabía- contestó guiñándole el ojo a lo que ella se sonrojó- Por algo tengo una canción llamada Bad Boys Brother's Blues, ¿no?

-Tsunami, tú eres el que los anima...- dijeron todos con rayitas moradas en la cabeza

-¿A sí?- preguntó sorprendido- Bueno, entonces...No fue mi intención sacar esa tabla de surf sin permiso~

-Dios mio...Tsunami...- suspiraron todos y se dirigieron al mar con él

Con Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Toramaru, Someoka y Sakuma:

-¡Vayamos a la tienda de recuerdos!- exclamó Sakuma muy emocionado-¡Ahí venden cosas de pingüinos!

-Sakuma-san, los pingüinos están pasados de moda- dijo Toramaru y el nombrado se volteó para prácticamente matarlo con la mirada- Okey, okey, los pingüinos son geniales, me gustaría ser uno...

-¿Ser un pingüino? ¡Nunca había pensado en eso! ¡Kyaaaaaaa!- exclamó corriendo por todos lados mientras la gente le miraba

-No entiendo...- susurró Kabeyama, pero Someoka alcanzó a escuchar

-¿Qué sucede Kabeyama?- le preguntó con una sonrisa- ¿Nervioso por el chico pingüino?

-No...Es que no entiendo porqué enviaron al psiquiatra al capitán y no a Sakuma-san- contestó como si nada el inocente defensor mientras todos se caían y a la vez, se ponían a pensar

-Interesante teoría Kabeyama...- dijo Sakuma con una mano en el mentón- Supongo que debe ser porque yo amo a los pingüinos y el capitán no...¡Quizás al entrenador también le gusten los pingüinos y me comprometa con Fuyuka-san!

-¿Te-Te gusta Fuyuka?- preguntaron todos mientras el peli-largo se sonrojaba

-No...Cómo se les ocurre...- susurró haciendo puchero

-_Perfecto ushishishishi_- pensó Kogure que le había quitado el celular a Sakuma y comenzó a grabar la parte en la que decía que le gustaba Fuyuka- Será un perfecto tono de llamada para Sakuma-san ushishishishi~

Con Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi, Tobitaka y Megane

-Aki eres una estúpida, según la historia soy yo la que se queda con Endo, no tú- insultaba a la peli-verde, Natsumi, quién todavía estaba cabreada porque Endo no quería estar con ella

-No es mi culpa que Endo-kun me haya elegido a mí- se defendía la chica

-¡Pero según la histo..- intentó decir la pelirroja pero Aki la interrumpió

-Por dios Natsumi, calla un momento, si tú dices que según la historia será así, allá tú...Aunque estoy segura que sobornaste al Level-5 con dinero de tu padre para ser la esposa~- dijo la oji-verde riéndose entre dientes, mientras Fuyuka, Tobitaka y Megane pensaban: _Touché_.

-Pe-Pero, ¡Ugh! ¡Regrésate a Estados Unidos de una vez!

-Haha, no.

-Touché v2- dijeron los demás riéndose, ellas dos armaban un lío por cualquier cosa

Y por último con Hiroto, Midorikawa, Hoshiri, Naomi, Kita y Fudo:

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Fudo mirando seriamente a la castaña bipolar

-¡A comer un helado!- exclamaron Mido y Naomi con estrellas en los ojos- ¡Kyaaaa!

-Par de enfermos...-susurró Hiroto- ¿Tú que quieres hacer Hoshiri-chan?

-Borrar ese vergonzoso video de Youtube~- respondió la peli-negra llorando a cascaditas

-Ya somos dos~- dijo Fudo sentándose en posición fetal girando de un lado a otro

-¡Hey! Sólo yo puedo hacer eso~- dijo la castaña haciendo lo mismo que el de mohicano mientras Hoshiri comenzaba a grabarlos- ¿Tienes una enfermedad con las cámaras o algo así?- le preguntó levantándose y de paso levantando a Fudo para que no parezca idiota frente a toda le gente que pasaba

-Algo así...Es entretenido ver como hacen estupideces~- contestó mientras la chica cambiaba de personalidad y sacaba su moto-sierra y una zanahoria- ¡Está bien, mentira! ¡Baja la armas!

-Hum...-susurró mirandola fijamente y guardando su moto-sierra en el estuche que tenía en la espalda

-Naomi-chan, ¿Tú sales a la calle con esa cosa?- preguntó Kita con una gotita

-Siempre puede haber una oportunidad de crear un homicidio ''accidental''- contestó diabólicamente cambiando de personalidad (a la normal)- Bueno, vamos a comer un helado~

-Midorikawa, yo pagaré tu funeral- le susurró al oído el pelirrojo con algo de nerviosismo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente el Chico Helado y mientras el otro se hacía un facepalm

-Por nada Mido, por nada...

Por otros lares...

-No entiendo como me convenciste para venir aquí Afuro- suspiró un castaño de ojos azules con pereza- Debí quedarme durmiendo, además Gianluca iba a cocinar pizza hoy...

-Todos los días comen pizza, además no te hace bien estar todo el día encerrado en tu pieza- dijo el peli-largo animándolo

-Yo tampoco sé como fue que llegué aquí, te entiendo Aldena- dijo con una voz fría un albino que los acompañaba

-¡Vamos Suzuno! ¿Y qué querías hacer? ¿Estar todo el santo día peleándote con el capitán?

-Nagumo se quedó, ¿Cómo fue que él se salvó?- seguía preguntándose el pobre peli-plata con pesadez

-Nagumo sólo estaba jugando juegos de mesa con Jung-Soo, no molestaba a nadie...

-¡Yo también quería jugar!- exclamó lanzándole un cubo de hielo en la cara al rubio

-Ya, ya, dejen de pelear- trataba de calmarlos el italiano- ¿Vamos a nadar? Hace un poco de calor~

-E-Está bien...-accedió el oji-claro rendido, además tampoco es que soportara mucho la temperatura que había en esos momentos

-¡Genial!- exclamó Aphrodi, corriendo hacia el mar

Los tres corrieron hacia la playa, encontrándose con unas grandes olas, la playa casi vacía y un par de personas de aspecto muy conocido, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fueron las chicas que ahí se encontraban, todas con unos trajes de baño muy bonitos.

-Hehehe~- comenzaron a reír todos nerviosamente mirándolas embobados, después se miraron entre sí desafiantes y dijeron- ¡Pervertidos! ¡Ustedes lo serán! ¿Yo? ¡No, ustedes!

-¡Hey! ¡Extranjeros!- les llamó una voz desde el mar, era Tsunami quién se encontraba surfeando junto con Miyaki- ¿Quieren nadar ustedes también?

Los nombrados se miraron y asintieron.

-¡Entonces vengan!- les invitó el oji-oscuro sonriéndoles, los tres empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban y se encontraron con las tres chicas que vieron en el principio.

-Hola- saludaron los tres

-Hola- saludaron de vuelta

-Etto...Somos..- intentó decir Afuro pero Fidio lo interrumpió

-Yo soy Fidio Aldena, el capitán de Orpheus, el equipo italiano- se presentó el castaño

-Yo soy Fuusuke Suzuno, jugador de Fire Dragon de Corea- se presentó esta vez el albino

-Y yo soy Afuro Terumi, también jugador de Fire Dragon...y nadie me deja hablar~- se presentó el peli-largo haciendo círculos en la arena

-Yo soy Ale Franco- se presentó la peli-clara

-Yo soy Shimori Matsumoto- se presentó ahora la peli-oscura

-Y yo Valen Mizukoshi- se presentó por último la oji-café

-¿Van a quedarse con nosotros?- preguntó Ale

-Tsunami nos invitó, ¿Se bañarán?- preguntó ahora Fidio

-A eso íbamos, es que estorbábamos un poco entre Tsunami y Miyuki~- contestaron las tres a coro, mirando pícaramente a la parejita que seguía surfeando

-Hahaha~- se rió Terumi mirando de la misma manera al peli-palmera- Con que parejita, ¿eh?

-No se te ocurra meterte Aphrodi- le advirtió el peli-claro con reproche

-No te preocupes Suzuno, no lo haré~

De vuelta con Kazemaru, Matthew, Atsuya, Yuko, Shiro y Lia

-Es muy lindo aquí- comentó Matthew observando la variedad de plantas que había

-Esa fue una buena idea Lia-chan- dijo Yuko

-Sí~- asintieron todos, de pronto, Kazemaru vio que había una pila de hojas de otoño en el suelo

-¡Hojaaaaaaaaaaas!-exclamó y comenzó a correr hacia ellas mientras los otros trataban de seguirle el paso

-Kaze-kun, ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Matthew y él se volteo para sonreírle tiernamente

-¡Me encantan las hojas de otoño Matthie-chan!- volvió a exclamar y se lanzó sobre la pila, mientras todos por despistados también caían sólo que sobre el peli-azul

-Auch...-dijeron todos y se pararon

-Quédense quietos- les ordenó el oji-almendra quién comenzó a correr alrededor de ellos haciendo que las hojas comenzaran a volar

-¡Sugoi!- exclamó Matthew viendo a Kaze, quién seguía sonriéndole

-Babosos...- exclamaron los demás

De vuelta con los Sextos:

-Vaya...Esos dos se están atragantando con su helado...-comentó Hoshiri al ver como el par de babosos número uno(See, soy mala con mi OC) estaban ''comiendo'' su helado desesperadamente- Chicos, nadie los está amenazando para que se coman el helado, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo- les recomendó a lo que ellos respondieron gruñéndole de mala gana

-No entiendo cómo te gusta esta niña Midorikawa- dijo Fudo mirando de mala gana a Naomi, ella respondió sacándole al lengua- Además de infantil, grosera...

-Para que están los amigos, ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente bufando de mala gana la criticada castaña, continuando con su helado

-Tú no digas nada Fudo, que tus modales no son los más buenos que se diga...- dijo Hiroto mientras ahora Fudo le sacaba la lengua

-Son como niños...- suspiraron Hoshiri y Kita

Bueno, todos siguieron comiendo sus helados, Fudo peleaba con Naomi, Midorikawa con Fudo, Hiroto con Midorikawa y Hoshiri con Kita sólo se mantenían concentradas en su helado o bien, hablando entre ellas. Hasta que de pronto, un grupo de chicos (y no me refiero a solo hombres) apareció frente a su mesa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Naomi de mala gana

-Ustedes son del Inazuma Japan, ¿no?- preguntó un chico de cabello castaño, ojos color verde esmeralda y una sonrisa orgullosa

-Sí, ¿Y a ustedes qué?- volvió a preguntar la oji-esmeralda, con el mismo tono

-Vaya, vaya...Una chica sin modales, ¿eh?

-¿Estás intentando provocarme?

-Quizás...

-¡Oye, oye, oye!- exclamó Midorikawa mirando mal al chico- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así?

-Su nuevo compañero de equipo...y tal vez...algo más...

-¿A qué te refieres con algo más?- preguntó celoso el peli-verde, parándose de su silla violentamente

-A nada, Midorikawa-kun...Primero que todo, déjeme presentarnos...- dijo el desconocido muchacho apuntando a las chicas que lo acompañaban- Ella es Alice Smith

-Hola- saludó sonriendo una chica alta, pelirroja y de hermosos ojos azules

-Ella es Lucia Alonso...

-Hola- saludó con la mano una chica de pelo castaño ondulado y de ojos verdes.

-Y, ella es Clara Nishisawa

-Hola- saludó por último una niña de pelo castaño y ojos color verde esmeralda.

A decir verdad, las tres chicas parecían de lo más normal, agradables y bueno, no tenían la apariencia ni la impresión que tenía el chico desconocido, quién permanecía con esa sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y con una mirada de odio tremenda.

-Y tú, ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Fudo gruñendo y parándose junto a Midorikawa- _¿Qué se cree este bastardo?_-pensó.

-¿Yo? ¿Es que todavía no me han reconocido?- preguntó con ciertos aires de asombro, aunque de igual manera se pudo reconocer el sarcasmo en sus palabras- Bueno...-suspiró pesadamente y los volvió a mirar, precisamente a Naomi- Yo...Soy Haruki Akatsuki...Ha pasado un tiempo, hermanita...

-¡¿Na-Nani?!

* * *

Hahahahaha, suspenso innecesario (Ya, sé que no me resultó xD), Pero bueno...se darán cuenta, que mi querido mejor amigo me obligó a colocar su OC en mi historia (estúpido nwn...) y quizás eso me favoreció~

Haruki: No lo hizo...

Te callas!

Ahora, las preguntas!

¿Naomi se creerá el cuento de que Haruki está vivo?

Si es así, ¿Haruki matará a Midorikawa?

¿Qué hará Kogure con la grabación de Sakuma diciendo que le gusta Fuyuka?

¿Qué pasará con el trío de babosos: Fidio, Afuro y Suzuno?

¿Goenji y Endo dejarán de tocar el violín?

¿Qué pasará entre Lia y Fubuki? (1313)

¡Todo esto y más(?) en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews ^^!


	8. Capítulo 6

¡Waaaaaaaaah! Sí! Por fin traje la conti! Perdonen por la demora...He estado muy ocupada este tiempo (jugando Minecraft y Happy Wheels) y cuando me disponía a sentarme a escribir no se me venía ninguna idea! Perdón si los decepciono con este capítulo (debe ser lo más probable) y de nuevo me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso. (Hoshiri, tampoco es necesario el uso de armas!)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, tampoco los OCS, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

* * *

Capitulo seis: El día libre parte dos.

-¡No juegues con el nombre de mi hermano, él está muerto!- exclamó acercándose a él y cambiando de personalidad, intentando golpearlo, pero Fudou y Midorikawa se le interpusieron

-¡Despierta Naomi!- exclamó el peli-verde moviéndola- ¡No le creas a este estúpido!

-¡Déjame Mido!- le gritó en la cara a punto de llorar- ¡Y tú Fudo si no te sales en este instante te mando de un solo golpe de vuelta adonde Kageyama!

-Libre...-dijo volviendo lentamente al lado de Kita mas Mido no le hizo caso.

-¿Y tú no entendiste?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y el peli-verde podía jurar que aquellos habían perdido todo su brillo, pero permanecían de color verde.

-No (Alpha! Regresaste por mí~).- respondió secamente apartándola y caminando hacia el extraño que se encontraba riendo ante la situación.- Vete.

-¿Y quién te crees tú? ¿Su representante? Esta discusión es entre Naomi y yo, no te metas tú, Midorikawa-kun.- dijo soltando una risita casi muda, después lo miró de arriba abajo y dijo- No entiendo que te veía mi hermana de menor.

-¿Y tú como sabías que me gustaba Midorikawa si yo lo conocí en el orfanato, eh? – preguntó la otra sin rodeos tratando de hacer a un lado al oji-carbón, pero el otro seguía negándose a hacerlo.

-Llevo una vida observándote Nao, después del accidente nos enviaron a orfanatos distintos, a ti te dijeron que yo había muerto, pero a mí como el mayor, me dijeron que seguías viva pero que no podría verte nunca más, tiempo después una familia de la Ciudad Inazuma me adoptó y así pude ver como crecías junto a Midorikawa-kun y los demás. Y obviamente también sé que este pequeño idiota es tu novio, por eso no tengo más remedio que matarlo~- contó el castaño enfatizando la última parte mientras la cara seria de Mido se cambiaba por una de nervios.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver acosador de pacotilla!

Con Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kogure, Toramaru, Someoka y Sakuma.

-Uii...Si al Chico Pingüino ahora le gusta la hija de nuestro entrenador~- dijo Someoka con una sonrisa pícara.

-Someoka-san, eso suena peor de lo que cree...- susurró Kurimatsu con una gotita

-Voy a quedar perturbado aquí- comenzó a llorar a cascaditas el pobre Toramaru- Nadie tiene compasión con un pobre niño de doce años...¡Soy muy inocente para saber de qué hablan!

-No estamos hablando de nada perturbante, deja de hacer teatro...-dijeron ambos mientras miraban reprobatoriamente al peli-azul.

-Llamaré a ese policía de ahí T-T- declaró el muchacho corriendo hacia la estación de guardias, a lo que automáticamente ellos respondieron lanzándose sobre él, pero para su suerte ya estaban dentro del cuartel.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó uno de los policías, mirando a Toramaru quién estaba agarrado de su pierna.

-Esos dos me están hablando de un tema que no es pertinente para mi edad- dijo apuntándolos mientras los otros ardían de rabia.

-¿De qué cosa?- preguntó otro haciéndose a la altura del chico, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Decían...Que a un amigo le gustaba la hija de mi entrenador...-les contó y ambos hombres se cayeron al estilo anime, lo miraron mal y lo esposaron.- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Pretendes jugar con la policía chiquillo?- preguntó el primero de los policías esposando también a Someoka y Kurimatsu.

-¿Y nosotros por qué?- se quejaron los dos tratando de zafarse, pero dos policías más llegaron para inmovilizarlos.

-¿Estaban con él, no?- preguntó el segundo, llevándoselo a la celda de la estación.

-Si..pe-pero...

-Pero nada, se quedan aquí.

Con los primeros:

-Hey...Creo que estaría bueno que dejaran de pelear- dijo Goenji después de presenciar la discusión más grande de su vida, ya habían estado más de una hora así.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó Kidou y después se giró encontrándose con una pequeña niña que al escucharlo se puso a llorar.- Ups...

-¿Ves lo que haces hermano?- le reprendió Haruna tratando de calmar a la menor.

-Sí, ¿Ves lo que haces Kidou-san?- le siguió molestando Tachimukai, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de la peli-azul.

-Tú tampoco sigas Tachimukai-kun- reprendió ahora al portero mirándolo mal.

-¿Qué? Si yo no he dicho nada...-se excusó el castaño y ella lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, así que Tachimukai optó por dejar de molestar a su ''cuñado''.-Está bien...Me rindo...

-Por fin paran...- dijo Endou haciendo pequeños círculos en el suelo- Este tipo de peleas me perturban...Quizás algún día vuele un avión pensando en ello y todos creerán que soy un psicópata...Pero todo será culpa de ustedes...(N/A: ¿Sorprendidas? XD)

-Eres un exagerado Endou...¿Ahora me vas a decir que la nueva generación Raimon estará en ese avión y que Natsumi pagará todo? No lo creo...- replicó Goenji y Endou lo golpeó.

De pronto, la niña que ya se había calmado, comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Haruna intentó calmarla, pero como ahora Tachimukai y Kido y Endo y Goenji se habían puesto a discutir no lo logró, perdió la paciencia y gritó.

-¡PAREN AHORA ESTUPIDOS RETRASADOS!

La niña que estaba tomada de la mano de la peli-azul se soltó por el pánico que le dio aquél grito y salió corriendo. Ella intentó detenerla pero cuando lo logró estaban frente a un guardia de seguridad quién la miraba con enfado.

-Hola...-musitó ella con una sonrisa de nerviosismo, dejando a la niña en el suelo e intentando correr, pero el guardia la tomo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Esta niña lleva desaparecida dos horas, ¿Tú te la llevaste?

-No...De pronto apareció al lado de mi hermano y se puso a llorar, no es culpa mía...

-Entonces ¿Por qué la seguías?

-Porque...Me daba miedo que se quede sola y-...- intentó excusarse ella, pero el policía la interrumpió y la esposó.

-¿Ellos también vienen contigo?- preguntó el policía apuntando a Endo, Goenji, Kido y Tachimukai.

-Etto...-dijo y después se puso a pensar: _Por culpa de ellos estoy aquí.._.- Sí, ellos me ayudaron a secuestrarla~

-¡Niños, vengan acá!- exclamó el tipo y los esposó.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kidou tratando de soltarse

-Están arrestados por secuestro de menores, quedarán bajo custodia hasta que alguien venga por ustedes.- dijo llevándoselos a la celda donde estaba Haruna.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Endo- ¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¡Que alguien lea mis derechos! ¡¿Tengo derecho a guardar silencio?! ¡Nadie me ha dicho que tengo derecho a guardar silencio!

-Endo, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, lo que no tienes es la capacidad ¬¬ - dijo Goenji golpeándolo para que se callara.

-No me simpatizas ¬¬.

Con Kazemaru, Matthew, Atsuya, Yuko, Shiro y Fubuki:

-¡Hojas, hojas, hojas!~-seguía canturreando Kazemaru lanzándose sobre ellas mientras Matthew pensaba sentada en una banca.

-Es bastante sospechoso que hayan hojas de otoño en verano...¿No les parece?

-Mientras hayan hojas no hay nada de qué preocuparse~

-Kazemaru, aunque digas eso, sigue siendo preocupante...- comentó Atsuya tomando una de las hojas.- Esto parece plástico...

-¿Por qué será niños?- preguntó de repente una mujer desconocida frunciendo levemente el ceño.- ¿Saben dónde están?

-Pues...¿En un parque botánico donde el verano es otoño?- contestó dudoso Shiro con una sonrisa inocente.

-Error, están en la filmación de una película, ¡Guardias!- exclamó la señora y de pronto dos hombres se los llevaron cargando hacia el cuartel.

-¡HEY! ¡NO SABÍAMOS QUE NO PODÍAMOS ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡BAJENOS!- exigía Atsuya gritando desesperadamente mientras Yuko simplemente resopló con desgano.

-No otra vez...Esto ya nos había ocurrido con Hoshiri y Naomi...Además nadie fue por nosotras al cuartel ToT

-¡Señor! ¡Bájeme! ¡MIS HOJAS! ¡LAS DEJARON AHI TIRADAS! ¡WAAAAH! ¡MIS HOJAS! TOT- gritaba Kazemaru a todo pulmón mientras Matthew se reía con una gotita anime.

-Esto es mi culpa...-bufó Lia haciendo puchero

-No es tu culpa, es de Kazemaru- la animó Shiro sonriéndole tiernamente, ella se sonrojó.

-¡Hey! ¡No me uses a mí para tus babosadas Shiro!- reclamó el peli-azul con las mejillas teñidas de rojo de la vergüenza

-Shiro tiene razón Kazemaru...- dijeron los demás suspirando profundamente mientras el otro desviaba la mirada orgullosamente.

Con Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi, Tobitaka y Megane

-¿Estamos vagando sin rumbo por esta ciudad?-preguntó de pronto Natsumi.

-¿Te parece?- preguntó ahora Aki y las dos se miraron fijamente, los demás podrían jurar que hasta salieron chispas de tal intercambio de miradas.

-Ya, ya. Chicas, dejen de pelear, tratemos de disfrutar un poco...De este...¿Callejón sin salida?- intentó animarlas, de alguna manera, Fuyuka, pero después se dio cuenta en dónde se encontraban y se puso muy nerviosa.

-No se preocupen, mientras Tobitaka-san esté aquí debemos preocuparnos poco de estar en un oscuro y sombrío callejón sin salida- dijo Megane con autosuficiencia- ¿Verdad?

-Ehm...Digamos que sí.- musitó con una gotita el mayor, los demás se tensaron un poco.

-Bue...Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?- preguntó el de lentes bastante nervioso, todos le siguieron hacia la luz, dónde se encontraron con tres hombres y no de buena pinta.- Ho-Hola...

-Hola pequeño hipster.- lo saludó con una sonrisa burlona uno de ellos, al parecer el líder.

-¡No son gafas de hipster! Todo el mundo me hace bullying por ellas...- susurró con un aura morada cubriéndole, casi ignorando en la situación en la que estaban.

-Bueno, bueno...¿Y qué hay de estas linduras?- preguntó el segundo, apuntando a las chicas. Aki y Natsumi prácticamente se estaban matando entre sí, mientras Fuyuka las miraba nerviosa.- Vaya, vaya...¿Chicas problemáticas, eh?

-No tienes idea...- contestaron ambos chicos con una gotita, después Tobitaka se giró para verlos y dijo- ¿Qué quieren?

-Nada en realidad...Sólo absolutamente todas sus cosas y a la chica de cabello morado.- dijo burlonamente para proceder a tomar a Fuyuka violentamente del brazo.

Ante tal acción, Tobitaka automáticamente sacó dos sartenes y se las plantó en la cabeza a el tercero de los hombres, el que tenía aspecto de ser el más estúpido, lamentablemente en un ágil movimiento por parte del segundo, el peli-morado quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ahora no hay nadie que nos moleste, ¿Eh lindura?- preguntó ignorando la pelea de Natsumi y Aki y la posición en la que se encontraba Anteojos, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la tímida chica, mientras ella por los medios que tenía, intentaba desesperadamente zafarse.

De pronto, dos siluetas aparecieron ante sus ojos, la primera, la figura exageradamente pequeña de un chico de pelo extraño y la segunda, la de otro chico solamente que con el pelo largo y lo que parecía un peluche de pingüino bajo su brazo.

-¿Fuyuka-san? – Preguntó el muchacho de pelo largo dejando ver su rostro, sin duda era el Chico Pingüino el que se encontraba ahí.- ¡Suéltenla en este momento!

-¿Quién dice? – lo desafío el líder sin soltarla aún, mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas ésta.

-¡Su amigo! – exclamó el chico lanzándose sobre el segundo y plantándole un fuerte golpe en pleno rostro, después se giró hacia el líder que permanecía shockeado por la fuerza del peli-largo, pero en vez de seguir la pelea solamente huyó dejando a la pobre y traumada Fuyuka en el suelo.

-¡Gracias Sakuma-san! – chilló lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo, éste se sonrojó inmediatamente por tal acción.

Pero, ¿Qué pasó con Kogure? Pues resulta que había vuelto a quitarle su móvil al pobre peli-cielo y le sacó una foto justo cuando Fuyuka lo estaba abrazando y él estaba como tomate, lo puso como fondo de pantalla y lo regresó a su lugar. Después, como pudieron, separaron a Natsumi y Aki, animaron a Megane y despertaron a Tobitaka para ir de vuelta a la estadía.

Con los terceros.

-Vaya...Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los chicos.- comentó curioso Tsunami, quién se encontraba tirado en la arena junto con Miyuki mirando el mar.

-Pues sin duda alguna, Kido-kun y Tachimukai-kun deben estar peleando y Haruna-chan debe estar tratando de separarlos.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona mirando de reojo a Tsunami, involuntariamente se sonrojó.

-¿Te sucede algo? Estás roja...- comentó el peli-palmera al notarlo y cuidadosamente con su mano le tocó la frente- No tienes fiebre, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿A...A mí? Na-Nada, Tsunami-kun...- tartamudeó la chica aún más roja que antes.

-¿Segura? Ahora estás más roja...

-¡De verdad, de verdad!

Mientras que desde el mar, seis personas los miraban directamente con sonrisas pícaras y a decir verdad, llegaban casi hasta dar miedo.

-Hehehe~- rieron todos a coro.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó un albino peli-plata con apuro- ¡Aphrodi, dijimos que no intervendríamos!

-¿Ni si quiera un poquito? – trató de convencerlo con sonrisas inocentes el peli-crema, mientras que su compañero lo fulminó con la mirada.- Bueno, bueno...Dejemos que el amor fluya~

-Terumi, ¿Cuándo fue que te volviste tan cursi?- preguntó Fidio con una gotita

-Larga historia, no quieren saberla...

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Creen que los chicos ya estén en la cárcel?- preguntó Ale algo preocupada.

-Bueno...Son las siete, ya deberíamos ir por ellos y creo que la primera opción es ir a ver si están en alguna comisaría...

-Tienen razón- asintió Shisu- ¿Nos acompañan?

-Claro- asintieron los tres a coro.

Y así, arreglaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar, topándose sorpresivamente con Aki, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Sakuma, Kogure, Tobitaka y Megane, quiénes se diriguían a un cuartel de guardias junto con el Entrenador Kudou, ya que los habían llamado porque dijeron que la gran parte del Inazuma Japan se encontraba encerrado por múltiples cargos.

Cuando ya estaban adentro, Kudou-kantoku les lanzó una voraz mirada asesina y todos se ocultaron detrás de Naomi y Haruki, los únicos que no se inmutaron ante tal acción por parte del hombre.

-¿Cargos?- preguntó con una ceja alzada el entrenador.

-Veamos, Haruna Otonashi, Yuuto Kidou, Shuuya Goenji, Mamoru Endo y Yuuki Tachimukai por secuestro de menores.

-Hablaré con ellos más tarde.

-Está bien, pueden marcharse.- accedió el guardia y les abrió la puerta de la celda.- Ichirouta Kazemaru, Matthew Wiliams, Atsuya Fubuki, Yuko Fujiwara, Shiro Fubuki y Lia Takanashi por entrar a un set de películas sin autorización, también pueden irse.- y repitió la acción.

-Kazemaru...-lo miró reprobatoriamente el kantoku y éste bajo la mirada, tenía bien claro quién había sido el de la culpa.

-Ryuugo Someoka, Teppei Kurimatsu y Utsunomiya Toramaru por burlarse de la policía.

-Ya le dije, no me estaba burlando ¬¬- volvió a excusarse el peli-azul saliendo de la celda con la cabeza gacha.

-Mejor calla chiquillo. Entonces...Naomi Akatsuki, Haruki Akatsuki, Kita Sato, Hiroto Kiyama, Hoshiri Tatsumaki, Lucia Alonso, Clara Nishisawa, Alice Smith y Ryuuji Midorikawa por homicidio frustrado.- dijo y los demás abrieron los ojos sumamente sorprendidos.

-Su apellido no es Akatsuki- refunfuñó la castaña apuntando a Haruki, éste le sacó la lengua.

-¿Mis nuevos jugadores también D:? – preguntó sorprendido, pero se limitó a contradecir a la castaña-Si lo es Naomi, pero díganme algo...¿Cómo fue que todos casi cometen homicidio?- preguntó el entrenador golpeándose la cabeza con una mano.

-No fueron todos, lo que sucedió fue que Haruki Akatsuki se lanzó sobre Ryuuji Midorikawa y comenzó a golpearlo, después llegó la Señorita Naomi Akatsuki y comenzó a golpear a su gemelo, mientras los demás se morían de risa.

Y nuevamente, todos los demás se colocaron a reír con sólo recordar aquella pelea.

-AAh...-suspiró rendido el peli-morado- ¿Y qué hay de Fudo?

-Después de que la Señorita Naomi terminó de golpear a su hermano, sacó su moto-sierra que tenía en la espalda pero Akio Fudo se lanzó sobre ella, se la quitó y la lanzó encendida hacia el local de helados que quedó totalmente destruido...

-Oh...¿Ellos pueden marcharse?

-Si pueden...Por favor saquen a la Señorita Naomi de aquí ToT- suplicó el guardia- Ha estado todo este tiempo diciendo que sabe donde vivo y que aparecerá debajo de mi cama en la noche con su moto-sierra.

-Akatsuki...- susurró rechinando sus dientes, ella se escondió detrás de Haruki.

-¿Tregua?- preguntó.

-Tregua- asintió y sacó la moto-sierra de su hermana abriéndose paso de entre toda la gente.

-Nos volveremos a ver...Señor Guardia~- dijo despidiéndose con la mano, el pobre policía sólo huyó desesperado.

-Bueno...Me explicarán todo esto al llegar...Ahora lo único que necesito es silencio para saber qué hacer con ustedes...- dijo Kudou con una gotita.

Todos los del Inazuma Japan y los tres de los otros equipos comenzaron a caminar lentamente, pero de pronto, una maravillosa idea se le ocurrió al pequeño Kogure.

-_Este es el momento perfecto, ushishishi_-pensó y sacó su celular, buscó en su agenda hasta que...- _¡Bingo! _– marcó el número y...

Comenzó a vibrar un celular, segundos después comenzó a sonar el timbre de llamada.

_Interesante teoría Kabeyama...Supongo que debe ser porque yo amo a los pingüinos y el capitán no...¡Quizás al entrenador también le gusten los pingüinos y me comprometa con Fuyuka-san!_

_-¿Te-Te gusta Fuyuka?_

_-No...Cómo se les ocurre.._

Un tono que se repitió por más de diez veces, ya que el entrenador comenzó a interrogar a uno por uno hasta llegar a Sakuma, éste le sonrió inocentemente y echó a correr como nunca en su vida.

Y así, en los noticieros nocturnos se veía en los titulares: _Entrenador del Inazuma Japan persigue por toda la Isla Liocott a uno de sus jugadores por ''motivos desconocidos''' _o simplemente: '_'Sakuma Jirou, centrocampista del Inazuma Japan lesionado por coquetear con la hija de su entrenador_''.

Mientras que la pobre Fuyuka sólo se decía a sí misma: ''Jamás tendré un novio''...

* * *

Bueno...¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier crítica es bienvenida! (también acepto tomatazos, lechugazos y zanahoirazos, tengo hambre de verduras(?)

¿Me quedó muy mal?

¿Endou podrá superar su trauma? (Ya no lo hizo XD)

¿Haruna dejará de secuestrar niños?

¿Aphrodi dejará de ser tan cursi?

¿Anteojos dejará de ser tan jodidamente hipster?

¿El Chico Pingüino volverá a salvar el día?

¿El pobrecito se recuperará?

¿Aguantaré los 32 grados que habrán hoy? (me derretiré...)

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar algún review!


	9. Capítulo 7

Vale...¡Por fin traje la conti! –fiesta- Okey no...Bueno, esta vez tengo dos excusas~ (Lectoras: Ya va a empezar...)

Primero: Estaba en la playa yo tranquilamente haciendo cosas estúpidas...cuando por lo azares de la vida, viene una gigantesca ola y me lleva a la parte honda...Haruki, como buen mejor amigo que es...Se quedó mirando como idiota mientras me ahogaba hasta que por fin fue capaz de ayudarme y quedé con un serio trauma y ganas de irme al Desierto de Atacama c: (?)

Segundo: Cuando ya había regresado a casa, era de noche y Haruki se quedó a dormir (Bah...Gracias suerte..) y no se le ocurrió la mejor (estúpida) idea de que juguemos al Slendytubbies...Estábamos recorriendo la playa cuando encontramos una de las comidas y Lala estaba muerta en el piso (:C) al lado...Y ahora como yo soy la idiota dije: ''¡Veámosle la cara hahaha!, y justo cuando me acerqué a la muy &%#$~ se le ocurrió pararse y pegar un grito tremendo y Haruki me lanzó su net en la cara...Ahora sigo con el trauma de que Lala venga por mi :C

Bueno...Sin más estupideces estúpidas (?) Les dejo con la totalmente aburrida conti~

Advertencia: Este puede ser el capítulo más aburrido que lean en sus vidas y pueden morir de aburrimiento e-e

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si me perteneciera probablemente no sería una llorona y no soñaría con los Teletubbies :C

* * *

Ya una semana había pasado desde el ''pequeño'' día libre que los del Inazuma Japan habían tenido, Sakuma aún en cama pidió ''formalmente'' a el entrenador Kudou salir con Fuyuka, regalándole un peluche de pingüino (no creo que sea necesario decir que casi lo mata e-e), los expedientes de los chicos fueron limpiados, los extranjeros superaron su trauma por las historias y así.

Ya era día lunes, mientras en la habitación dieciséis, dos chicas dormían y dos chichos las miraban incrédulos, la primera estaba durmiendo en posición fetal y sin ninguna manta y la segunda estaba durmiendo en el suelo, sujetándose de un costado de la litera. Ambos muchachos se miraron mutuamente, uno de pelo rosado y ojos color azul subió hasta el segundo piso de la litera mientras que el otro de cabello verde con una cola de caballo y ojos negros como el carbón, tomó a la segunda chica estilo princesa.

-Fase uno del plan: ''Par de flojas despierten temprano'' completada, entramos al cuarto –susurró Midorikawa por un micrófono, Atsuya, que se encontraba a pasos de él, asintió.

-Veamos...¿Cómo te saco de aquí? –se preguntaba mentalmente Atsuya tratando de imitar la acción que anteriormente había hecho Mido.- Pssst...Midorikawa, ¿Qué hago?

-Pues...Si tiene el sueño tan pesado como Naomi, solo bastará con bajarla cuidadosamente.- recomendó con una gotita corriéndole por la frente el centrocampista.

-Vale...-musitó inseguro el peli-rosa y con sumo cuidado, comenzó a bajar la pequeña escalera de madera con Yuko en su espalda. Abajo, Midorikawa todavía le esperaba con Naomi en brazos, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hasta la cancha de fútbol de la estadía donde todos los chicos entrenaban, la mayoría al notar la situación se miraban entre sí o los cuestionaban en voz baja, ambos finalmente los hacían callar.

-Queremos que este par de flojas despierten temprano –explicó Atsuya.

-Según el entrenador Naomi, Hiroto y Valen serán los líderes del ataque en el siguiente partido y necesitamos que entrene –dijo el peli-verde colocándola en una de las bancas, la castaña comenzó a moverse algo incómoda –¡Atsuya! ¡Es hora de la fase final del plan! ¡Naomi ya está despertando!

-¡En un momento! –exclamó el otro colocando a Yuko al lado de Naomi, poco a poco todo el equipo y las managers comenzaron a acercarse.

De pronto, cuatro chicos más aparecieron por el campo del Inazuma Japan, dos venían corriendo audazmente con una gran cubeta de agua con hielo en su interior y los otros dos, venían calmadamente, uno hasta leyendo un libro.

-¡Apártense, apártense! –gritaba un chico de cabello semi-rapado y ojos color jade, haciendo que todos los mirones del equipo salieran.

-¡Esto es por destruir mi oso de peluche cuando tenía cinco años Naomi-chan! –gritaba el otro, un muchacho de cabello rojo con forma de tulipán y ojos color ámbar, con una mirada vengativa en el rostro.

-Los matará...- comentó uno de los que iba atrás. Un chico alto, pálido, con el pelo negro amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos anaranjados.

-Así es. –asintió el que lo acompañaba, un albino de alborotado cabello blanco y ojos color azul.

-¡Aquí vamoooooooooooooooos! –exclamaron los cuatro chicos que formaban parte del plan, lanzándole sin ninguna duda, la gigantesca cubeta con agua y hielo a ambas chicas, las cuales despertaron de golpe, jadeando y respirando entre cortadamente, miraron incrédulas a los cuatro chicos y después de meditarlo un poco, se miraron mutuamente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera peligrosa.

-¿Por qué hicieron esto bakas? –preguntó Naomi sonriendo sádicamente.

-¿Es que no saben respetar la privacidad de las personas? –preguntó esta vez Yuko, jugueteando peligrosamente con sus dedos.

-Te dije que haría algo Nao, tú serás titular en el partido de pasado mañana y no has entrenado absolutamente nada –la regañó Mido sin importar los riesgos que acarreará con eso.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –preguntó raramente calmada la oji-esmeralda, éste a su vez, apuntó a una peli-negra de ojos azules eléctricos que silbaba con indiferencia, escondiéndose detrás de cierto chico pelirrojo.

-Hoshiri... –musitó rechinando sus dientes con una venita en la sien, la chica volvió a silbar tratando de huir.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que las dos estuvimos entrenando con Matthew-chan para evolucionar el Pingüino Espacial! –exclamó persiguiéndola, Hiroto comenzó a rascarse el mentón con nerviosismo.

-¡Solo era una broma! ¡Además ya estaba bien que empezaras a despertar más temprano! ¡También tienes que entrenar con los chicos! –se defendió la oji-azul parando de golpe, la castaña aprovechó para sacar su moto-sierra.- ¡Yo también tengo algo! –dijo sacando una espada y ambas comenzaron a pelear.

-Me podrías decir...¿Qué le hiciste a Naomi? –preguntó Haruki a Midorikawa, éste negó con la cabeza.

-Pregúntale a Fudou, yo no tengo ni idea –dijo el chico con una gotita en la sien mirando de reojo como el semi-rapado era perseguido por Yuko.

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Sólo le regalé la moto-sierra! –exclamó el chico llorando a cascaditas.

–¡Por eso idiota! ¡Por tú culpa se volvió bipolar! –gritó con recelo Mido.

–Eso es de familia, Midorikawa-kun... –dijo Haruki con un tono serio mirándolo fijamente, el peli-verde al escuchar aquello se volteó, encontrándose con unos penetrantes ojos morados mirándolo diabólicamente.

-¡NAOMI! ¡SÁLVAME! –gritó/chilló el chico agarrándose de la pierna de Naomi, por lo que ambas chicas tuvieron que dejar de pelear. La castaña lo miró con la ceja arqueada y sus ojos volvieron a su color original, le ofreció su mano a Mido y éste la aceptó, una sonrisa malévola adornó de repente el rostro de la chica.

-Morirá...-musitó con una diabólica sonrisa Yuko, quién ya había amarrado a Fudou y a Atsuya a la banca.- Y después de él, sigues tú –musitó la oji-esmeralda apuntando a Nagumo, quién se encontraba escondido entre Suzuno y Saginuma.

-¡Piedad! –rogaba el pelirrojo llorando a cascaditas.

-Mido...-susurró Naomi con la misma sonrisa sádica con la que Haruki lo había atacado y lo tomó violentamente de la camiseta - Eres mi novio, ¿Verdad?

-...¿Sí?- contestó dudoso el peli-verde tragando saliva.

-Tienes razón...Entonces, me podrías explicar...¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NUNCA ME DEJAS DORMIR EN PAZ?! –le gritó sacando su moto-sierra.

-Porque...¿Te amo? –dijo sonriendo inocentemente, a la chica le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡No te pongas meloso conmigo Midorikawa! –exclamó sonrojada y haciendo puchero, guardó la moto-sierra y se sentó como un niño pequeño en el suelo, ''abrazando a Mido''. Yuko la miraba con la boca bien abierta, se giro y miró mal a Nagumo.

-¡NAOMI! –le gritó, ésta se volteó a mirarla aún asfixiando al oji-oscuro y se encontró con la chica ahorcando al pelirrojo.

-HEEE! ¿Qué le estás haciendo? –exclamó la castaña lanzando lejos a Ryuuji y arrebatándole a Nagumo- Nee...Haru-kun...¿Sigues vivo?

-...¿Es-Estoy en el paraíso? –preguntó mirando a Naomi, después su expresión de felicidad cambió a una de miedo- ¡¿Naomi-chan?!

-No te mataré Haru-kun...Por ahora... –aclaró ella dejándolo en el suelo, la mayoría del equipo y hasta Suzuno y Saginuma estaban con la boca abierta. -¿Qué? ¿De verdad era necesario matarlo?

-Mido...Yo que tú mato a Nagumo de la manera más cruel –le susurró Hiroto en el oído y éste asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¡No le des ideas baka! –le regañó Hoshiri pegándole en la nuca, mientras el pelirrojo se quejaba.

-Pero si es verdad... –susurró haciendo puchero.

-Burn...¿Por qué coqueteas con Naomi? –preguntó el peli-verde sacando un cuchillo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he coqueteado con ella Reize! –se defendió el oji-ámbar algo acelerado y con mucho nervios.

-Si lo hiciste Burn –lo confirmó Suzuno para que por fin lo mataran –_Habitación propia por fin~_

-¡Suzuno! –exclamó Shisu pegándole en la cabeza -¿Qué no ves que lo matarán?

-Pero quiero una habitación propia donde comer helado~ -reclamó el albino llorando a cascaditas, a todos les corrió una gotita anime.

-Burn...Aléjate de Naomi...Si no quieres morir torturado de la peor manera... –dijo con un tono sádico el Heladito, alejando a Naomi de su lado.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó sorprendida la castaña, extrañada por la actitud de Midorikawa.

-¿Qué no ves que Burn está coqueteando contigo? –le devolvió la pregunta con una venita en la frente el aludido.

-Pues no, ¿Cuándo me coqueteó? –siguió la chica con un deje de indiferencia, a todos les corrió una gotita.

-¡Recién! ¡Hace menos de cinco minutos! –exclamó apuntando al pelirrojo, Naomi hizo una mueca.

-Estás...¿Celoso? –preguntó sonriendo de lado, el chico se limitó a desviar la mirada sonrojado.

-Tsk...No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo estaría? –le cuestionó el peli-verde secamente, todos los espectadores soltaron un leve: ''Auch...''

-¡Mátalo Naomi! ¡Tú puedes! –exclamó Shisu zarandeando a Suzuno, al cual tenía tomado de la camisa.

-Porque soy tu novia, ¿Te parece? –dijo con sarcasmo mirándolo fijamente.

-No entiendo por qué una cosa y la otra deben ir de la mano...

-¿Qué?

-¡MATALO! –exclamó Hoshiri lanzando lejos a Hiroto. (N/A: Bueno...Sé que no dirías eso(?))

-Yo jamás sentiría celos por alguien...

-_Midorikawa no sigas_ –le decía su voz interior.

-¡MÁTALO! –exclamaron todas las chicas.

-Tengo un orgullo...

-¡MÁTALO! –gritaron todos, tanto el equipo como los recién llegados, mientras Naomi permanecía en shock.

-_Hasta ahí llegaste..._ –suspiró hondamente su conciencia prácticamente despidiéndose del chico.

-¡¿QUÉ...ME DIJISTE MIDORIKAWA?! –gritó haciendo que todos los chicos fueran a esconderse y que los pájaros que estaban en los árboles volaran asustados.

-¡Yo nada! ¡Tú eres la que se ha dejado coquetear! ¿Y yo tengo la culpa? ¡NO! –gritó el otro mientras la chica cambiaba de personalidad. –Oh...Pequeño detalle que se me olvidó...

-Midorikawa...¡Has cavado tu propia tumba! –exclamó sacando su moto-sierra –Últimamente has estado realmente insoportable, me puedes decir...¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?!

-A mi no me pasa nada, tú eres la que últimamente lo único que hace es cambiar de personalidad, ¿Te sucede algo?

-¡No has respondido mi pregunta! –exclamó ya cabreada, encendiendo el arma lentamente, como si tratase de torturar a su acompañante con cada ruido que soltaba el aparato.

-¡Esto es algo que deberíamos discutir con más privacidad!

-Privacidad nada...Si no existe preocupación del uno al otro, no tiene porqué existir la privacidad, ¿No? –soltó de golpe Naomi, todos susurraron un: ''_Touché_'' y Midorikawa enrojeció de la rabia.

-¡NADA! –gritó el peli-verde dejando a todos anonadados, mientras salía del campo y corría a encerrarse a su habitación, la castaña cambió nuevamente a su personalidad pasiva y suspiró.

-Bah...Intento de bipolar –bufó haciendo puchero- Bueno, ¿Vamos a entrenar?

-El entrenamiento ya terminó Naomi... –dijeron todos a los que nuevamente les corrió una gotita anime por la cabeza.

-Tsk...Entonces iré a entrenar a la guarida de Fudou... –declaró apuntando al mediocampista que estaba besándose con su ya novia, Kita. –Vale...Fudou escapó de la banca (N/A: 1313)...Y creo que iré sola~

-¡No, no! –exclamó de repente Kidou. –Como Sakuma está todavía lesionado necesitamos practicar las técnicas hissatsu conjuntas contigo~

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó la oji-esmeralda llorando a cascaditas. –No es mi culpa que el Chico Pingüino esté lesionado...

-Oh, buena idea Kidou-kun~ ¿Y si también practica el Pingüino Imperial N°1? –preguntó Fudou, la chica palideció. –Recuerdo bien que cuando estabas poseída por la Piedra Alius eras la única que no se lastimaba haciendo las técnicas prohibidas~

-¡Y la única que se volvía completamente loca cuando usaba su collar! TOT –exclamó Sakuma quién apareció de repente con unas muletas -¿Estás seguro que si se la enseño no explotará?

-Pues tú no se las puedes enseñar...Así que llamaré a Genda... –dijo Kidou tomando su móvil- Genda, Sakuma está lesionado y necesitamos que vengas a ayudar a Naomi con sus técnicas...Ajá...Sí...No, Fudou no tiene bananas cerca...Ajá...Está bien, nos vemos...-colgó y guardó su teléfono –Vendrá mañana por la mañana...

-Sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué yo? –dijo Naomi con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Porque tú eres la única capaz de hacer las técnicas prohibidas y eres la única que no ha entrenado...-dijeron todos y la chica comenzó a rodar.

-Niña, enserio estás mal... –susurró el entrenador Kudou, que acababa de llegar al campo.

-Lo sé TOT –asintió sin parar de girar en el suelo.

-Bueno...Venía a darles dos noticias: La primera es que el baile se cancela –hubo múltiples suspiros menos...

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamaron Naomi y Rika interrogando al kantoku- ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

-Lo lamento sub...chicas, pero como el partido que tendremos contra Argentina será en dos días, los que organizan la FFI decidieron posponerlo para la despedida...-explicó el peli-morado, a las dos chicas practicamente se les sale el alma. –Y ahora daré los titulares para el partido~

-Entrenador...¿Por qué no me quiere? –preguntó llorando a cascaditas.

-Porque casi matas a tu hermano y listo. Diré los titulares antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir...El portero y capitán será Endou, los defensas serán: Lia, Tsunami, Alice y Kabeyama, centrocampistas: Fudou, Hoshiri, Kidou y Midorikawa y por último los delanteros serán: Kiyama, Naomi y Valen, es todo... –dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo del campo.

-Noooooooo~ TOT –suspiró Naomi derrumbándose en el piso(?) –Primero Midorikawa está con bipolaridad, después practicar las técnicas del Chico Pingüino, el baile se pospone y ahora...¡Titular en el partido! TTTOTTT

-Pero tú sabías que serías titular...-dijo Lucia con una gotita.

-Nada~ ¡Lo sabía pero no quería! ¡Sé que algo malo pasará en el partido! –exclamó abrazando sus piernas y girando de nuevo.

-Tú niña...Estás realmente loca, seguro por miedo a hacer el ridículo no quieres entrenar...-le apuntó una recién llegada sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡¿TÚ?!

* * *

Bah...Odio con toda mi inocente alma como me quedó...Ni siquiera hay humor en este capitulo...Así que acepto tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y peluches de Mido(?)

Primero que todo, perdonen por no ponerlas a todas en el partido, pero iré variando por como pasen (obviamente xD)...Deseenme suerte con traer la conti a tiempo...Porque ni de eso soy capaz –llora-

Ahora las preguntas...(no animos everywhere)

¿Quién será la Chica Misteriosa? (Meh...Es obvio(?))

¿Midorikawa sufrirá otro colapso?

¿Fudou matará a bananazos a Genda?

¿Naomi entrenará como es debido?

¿Yuko matará a Fudou y Atsuya?

¿Fudou volverá a escaparse de la banca? (Banca: Pero yo lo amo!/Naomi: Lo sabemos banquita...Lo sabemos..)

¿Lala vendrá a buscarme mientras duermo?

¿Reviews? D:


End file.
